MeMoRiAs De Un JoVeN eNaMoRaDo
by Silver Alumina
Summary: Cap 6...Tengo mucho que decirte pero todo mi ser siente temor de que por cometer un gran error llegue a perder tu corazón. Aún así quiero abrirte mi corazón, quiero que sepas lo que soy en realidad, quiero que me aceptes tal como soy, es lo único que pido
1. INTRO

**_Kanako Mcgregor Again? sí, está bien. Así me acordaré de no dejar los fics olvidados (como éste, pobrecito)_**

**_Disclaimer: Beyblade ytodo lo que tenga que ver conlos personajesno me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Takao Aoki, su ingenioso creador._ _Yo sólo los usaré para dar el encantoque mis historias necesiten_**

_**Agradezco a un niño lindo que me inspiró para escribir mi primer fic, que bueno que ia estas con nosotros ¡te quiero musho! n.n**_

**_sí...mi primer fic, pero io digo k va a valer la pena, verda? ya comienzo..._**

**_/ MeMoRiAs De Un JoVeN eNaMoRaDo /_**

**_INTRO_**

_- Cómo es que podemos los seres humanos llegar a hacer tantas cosas cuando muchas veces se nos da tan poco a cambio? Cómo es que podemos los seres humanos soportar las injusticias que esta vida nos da? Cómo es que podemos los seres humanos dar todo por esa persona a la que amamos y ella a cambio te deja con el corazón roto? ...esa joven fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Gracias a ella hubo un cambio radical en mi ser ¿cómo es que una mujer tan bella como ella logró tocar el fondo de mi corazón? ...¡no lo entiendo! aún estoy muy confundido. Aún me quedan muchas dudas. Quisiera saber si ella volverá, si ella vendrá hasta mí de nuevo como la última vez. Quisiera saber si ésta vez se quedará a mi lado, ya que la quiero presente todos los días. Quisiera saber si ella aún me extraña, porque yo aún la amo con todo mi ser. Ojalá ella lo supiera...u.u_

_

* * *

_

_- Es un ser muy hermoso, creado por las mismas manos de Dios (o debería decir del Demonio?). Definitivamente nuestro destino es estar juntos. Lo presiento. Ambos somos seres provenientes de la oscuridad. Ambos fuimos creados con un propósito en especial: el de encontrarnos y unirnos para dar a luz a ese nuevo ser que será aún más hermoso y omnipotente que el mismo Mesías y el Apocalipsis...pero sin su presencia esa concepción será imposible. Me creerán un demente, sin embargo para mí esa sería la perfecta muestra de nuestro amor...¿Una obsesión? Al contrario. Es la manera en la que le demuestro que, para mí, ella es todo lo que yo adoro. Sin embargo, nada tiene sentido si ella no se da cuenta..._

_

* * *

_

_- Es todo genio y figura, lo que todo hombre quiere supongo. Esa chica se ha robado mi corazón de la manera más sencilla, pero a la vez de la más triste, puesto que el final no fue lo que yo esperaba. Desde que se fue he sido la persona más depresiva y tristeque mis amigos han visto. ¿Qué quieren que haga? No puedo olvidarla, no después de lo que pasó. Esa nochedebió significar algo, estoy seguro. Al menos para mí así fue, pero ella no lo cree así. ¿Cómo es posible? Tanto que la quiero, tanto que la extraño. ¿Por qué no regresa¿Acaso será que no piensa cumplir su promesa? La vida sigue, pero cada vez es más triste para mí sin tu presencia ¿Qué debo de hacer para que vuelvas¿Qué debo de hacer para que entiendas lo mucho que te amo y te necesito?..._

_

* * *

_

_- Es la persona más molesta con la que he tenido que lidiar. ¿Qué le sucede? Sólo me veía fijamente con esos ojos tan oscuros como el infinito mientras entrenaba, lo cual me molestaba. Sólo oía esa dulce voz pocas veces, pero seguía dentro de mi cabeza todo el tiempo, lo cual me molestaba. Sólo observar esa sonrisa tan pacífica me dejó más vulnerable y confundido, lo cual también me molestaba...El tener ese bello cuerpo entre mis brazos era todo un deleite, pero el sólo hecho de saber que ella también me temía me molestaba aún más. De todo aquello que me molestaba, sólo había una cosa que disfrutaba: su dolor...Aún así, mi interior me suplicaba dos cosas: me suplicaba placer, y a la vez me suplicaba sangre (dolor)..._

_

* * *

_

_- Desde el principio esa joven me fue indiferente. Sólo la veía como un obstáculo más en mi camino: una basura. Sin embargo, también logré verla como una amenaza. Era obvio que esa joven no era tan inocente como lo llegué a creer. Ahora ya no sé que hacer. La tentación es demasiado fuerte, y creo que esta vez me va a vencer. Debo impedirlo. Un guerrero como yo no debe dejarse llevar por esos malditos impulsos, ni ahora ni nunca. Además esa bella dama no me pertenece, no soy digno de su compañía, ni de su cuerpo. El significado de ese objeto que lleva con ella es demasiado poderoso para que un caballero como yo llegue a violar algo tan preciado. Pero aún así mi cuerpo la desea. Yo la deseo, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcanze para que una parte de mí se quede con ella por siempre. Es una promesa de guerrero y caballero..._

**_O.o como k está rarito verda? jaja pero nomás es el comienzo.Nomás quisiera saber si tienen una idea de quienes son estos 5 personajes, pa saber si le entendieron algo al fic n.n luigo le sigo, ocupo más inspiración...mi niño lindo! xD dónde stas?_**


	2. Cap 1: Extraña

**Ia llegué pa seguirle por k creo k nadie le entendió al intro jaja no importa akí io se los hago saber todo va? n.n Eso si, nomás le atinaron k Kai es uno de los 5, es k sí es fácil reconocerlo, pero mejor ia le sigo va?**

_**/ MeMoRiAs dE uN jOvEn EnAmOrAdO /**_

**_Intro cap. 1_**

_¿Qué es el amor?...Muchos dicen que es sentir mariposas en el estomago, que te suden las manos y que las rodillas te tiemblen como si fueras a perder el equilibrio de tu propio cuerpo. ¿Tú lo crees así? Espero que no, porque eso no es nada comparado con el verdadero significado de ese bello sentimiento. Yo he llegado a sentirlo de la manera más dulce, y a la ves más dolorosa. He llegado a manipular y a ser manipulada. He llegado a causar dolor y a ser víctima del dolor. Pero lo peor de todo eso es que he llegado a amar y a engañar a la persona que ha hecho todo por mí...¿Que quién soy? Por el momento sólo seré una Extraña; una extraña que quiere compartirte sus experiencias, te parece?...Como quisiera olvidar todo lo sucedido. Tan sólo hace unos meses me encontraba viajando alrededor del mundo. Mi primer destino: París __

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 1 - Extraña**_

_Me detuve de nuevo a observar el panorama. Me encontraba en medio de una dura batalla a la cual le faltaba poco para terminar. Era una batalla entre dos jóvenes líderes que durante años habían luchado para saber cual de sus dos ejércitos era el mejor...Yo lidero a uno. Nuestra misión: eliminar al protegido. Al parecer mi enemigo no pensaba rendirse, sin embargo para ese entonces yo ya estaba cansado y fastidiado de ver cómo mi ejército caía poco a poco. Por suerte, el suyo también se debilitaba de manera gratificante para mis ojos; una de mis torres cayó sin remedio, luego uno de sus soldados, después uno de mis jinetes y así sucesivamente. Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a triunfar, pero es obvio que en estos casos siempre debe hacer un ganador. En un instante observé que su protegido se encontraba solo, indefenso, sin nadie cuidando sus espaldas. Decidí avanzar, no sin antes hacer una estrategia para burlar al enemigo…Lo logré, el enemigo cayó en mi trampa. Ahora ya nadie podrá detenerme y podré mandar a uno de mis soldados a derrocar al protegido. Pero creo que dejé escapar un pequeño detalle del que no me siento orgulloso porque…_

>¡JAQUE MATE!

_El ya me tenía en sus manos desde el principio_

>QUÉ? No puede ser! No otra vez!

>Observa, fue un plan excelente ¿no lo crees?

_No quería admitirlo pero, sí. Me engañó como siempre_

>¿Otra partida?

_Mi compañero se molestó_

>No lo creo. Ya es suficiente por hoy.

>¿Acaso tienes miedo?

>No, pero ya me tienes cansado. Acéptalo Jonhy, jamás me ganarás en el ajedrez. Dedícate a otra cosa, al tennis por ejemplo.

>En ese caso te reto a un partido de tennis

>No

>¿Te da miedo que pueda ganarte?

>No. Sucede que no soy tan idiota como para aceptar un reto en el cual voy a perder por desventaja.

_Me levanté un poco ofendido_

>Y ahora que te sucede Robert? Cada día los veo más amargados a todos

_El pelilavanda frunció el entrecejo al oírme decir eso_

>A nosotros? mmm no lo creo. Más bien parece que el amargado eres tú

Gruñí. Robert me estaba provocando. Sonreí sarcástico

>Ja, y que te hace pensar eso?

>No haces mas que estar aquí encerrado en esta mansión y retándome a mí en el ajedrez o el tennis. Cada vez que los chicos y yo hacemos planes ya no quieres acompañarnos. Y sobretodo, cada vez que te pedimos un favor parece que te estuviéremos fastidiando. Siempre estás maldiciendo y lo más importante: te falta cortesía en los bailes.

>Tenías que mencionar eso?

_En ese momento alguien llamó a la habitación_

>Oigan chicos, podemos pasar?

_Robert contestó no con muchos ánimos_

>Si, adelante

_Dos jóvenes bien parecidos entraron a la habitación. Uno de ellos, peliverde luciendo un traje muy elegante color pistache y el otro, güero vestido elegantemente de traje blanco. Éste último no se veía muy cómodo con eso._

>hey Oliver, por qué debo usar esto? No me gusta, no va conmigo

>¡Qué lástima! No es mi culpa que esta noche sea una ocasión especial

>¿A sí? Dime, qué celebramos?

>El día que los Majestics se unieron. Acaso ya no lo recuerdan?

_Ninguno contestó. El peliverde suspiró_

>Veo que no. Bien, llegó la hora. Vamos Majestics, es nuestro momento!

_Los 3 salimos siguiendo al peliverde, después de todo era su mansión…¿Que si no recuerdo ese día? Es obvio que sí, pero la idea de Oliver ya era demasiado; han sido 4 años de estar soportando a 3 inidividuos con los que no tengo nada en común, con el sólo hecho de que todos somos ricos y herederos de algo. Casi siempre lidiamos con lo mismo: ya sea con una persona de clase o con nosotros mismos. Practicamente estamos desperdiciando nuestras vidas en asuntos ridículos en los que no deberíamos estar involucrados aún. Somos adolescentes, debemos disfrutar de nuestra libertad mientras podamos. Acaso no se dan cuenta? YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESTA VIDA! Ojalá esas palabras puedan salir de mi boca muy pronto. Pero no esta noche, los chicos no me lo perdonarían, no después de todos los líos que he causado..._

>Ey, Jonhy. Estás escuchando lo que digo?

>...QUÉ?

_En mi confusión, Enrique aprovechó para fastidiar_

>Yo no sé por qué te molestas en venir aquí, Jonhy. Es obvio que éste no es tu lugar.

_Una seña de Robert hizo que se detuviera_

>Déjalo en paz, Enrique. Y tú Jonhy escúchame con atención: no estoy dispuesto a aguantar tus quejas y tus pleitos con Enrique. Así que más les vale a los dos comportarse debidamente o la pagarán muy caro. Saben perfectamente que hablo muy en serio! Y Jonhy, te pido de favor que cuando menos bailes con alguna joven. Una noche de cortesía no te vendrá mal, o sí?

_No Jonhy, no reniegues_

>Entonces Majestics, qué esperan? Es momento de brillar otra vez!

>Así es Robert, tú si me entiendes!

>De brillar? Y qué hay de las chicas?

>Chicas...si, claro. Algunas no estarían nada mal! Además, estamos aquí para divertirnos

_Si, ya sé lo que están pensando. Robert está cambiando. Todos estamos cambiando, pero ellos creen que yo no. La prueba más clara es la llamada de atención por parte de Robert, y es que, aunque tenga razón, no sólo es cuestión de cortesía..._

>Anda Jonhy, no te quedes atrás

>eh? Esperen...

_sino que también depende de la Dama_

_

* * *

_>Ey Jonhy, no piensas bailar? 

_Otra vez éste güerito fastidioso_

>No lo creo, aún no es tiempo

>Jeje, pues más te vale que consigas una pareja pronto o Robert te hará pagar

>Por qué mejor no me dejas de molestar y te largas a bailar?

>Cuando menos yo SÍ tengo con quien bailar y hasta me sobra, niñito caprichoso

_Era algo difícil de aceptar y que me molestaba bastante, pero no podía rebajarme a su nivel y mucho menos golpearlo aquí enfrente de mis amigos y de toda esa gente que sólo se fija en estereotipos; parecía que los tres me acechaban. Reconocer a Robert era sencillo, ya que además de usar ese traje azul oscuro, su mirada de odio parecía estar buscándome entre toda esa gente. Aún cuando no cree en esterotipos, Robert siempre ha sido reconocido por otra gente por ser un joven distinguido, de buen vocabulario y sobretodo muy cortés con las damas. Siempre lo ves rodeado de señores de la tercera edad o de damas que quieren comparar sus conocimientos con su intelecto; Oliver es bien visto por su buen gusto en el arte y en la música, así como por sus habilidades naturales por ser el chef de su propio restaurante; aún cuando no lo creas, Enrique también ha llegado a ser reconocido ante los ojos de la aristocracia europea por una cosa muy sencilla: por su canto. Es el modelo perfecto de un artista: buena voz, apuesto y encantador con las damas. Todo eso se lo reconozco, sin embargo no deja de ser fastidioso ante mis ojos; y yo, pues sucede que no estoy muy orgulloso de mi condición. Si preguntas, aquí yo soy el caprichoso, el buscapleitos, el descortés, el ignorante, el maleducado, el inmaduro. Todo eso lo he tolerado hasta ahora pero no creo que resista por más tiempo a las acusaciones falsas que hacen de mí. ¿Tú crees que son ciertas?...Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Pero hay una gran diferencia en todo esto: que esa gente no me conoce tan bien como ellos creen. Y creo que tú tampoco. Tal vés ésta sea una buena oportunidad para que me conozcas mejor, te parece?...Y qué te puedo decir? En estos momentos me encuentro fuera de la vista de mis amigos, en unos de los balcones, vestido con el típico traje negro, no gran cosa, ya que no me gusta exagerar; observar a esas parejas bailando me pone contento pero a la vez me pone furioso el notar que ninguna joven desea bailar conmigo, todo por los malditos estereotipos. Aún cuando éstos existen en cualquier sociedad, en la aristocracia se toma un poco más en serio. La gente cree que por el sólo hecho de haber nacido en familia rica uno ya se va a comportar como tal. La conducta no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, eso es seguro. Sin embargo, para ellos sólo basta un pequeño error que tú cometas para dejarte marcado para siempre. ¿Cuál fue mi error? Rechazar la herencia que mi familia me otorgó. Mi padre, Alan Mcgregor, es el líder empresarial de la cadena de hoteles más lujosos de toda Europa. Hace unos meses habló conmigo para comentarme que quería que el negocio familiar pasara a mis manos. Como les dije, yo lo rechazé, poniéndo en mi lugar ami hermano mayor: Johan Macgregor. Mi razón es muy sencilla: yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida trabajando en algo que no me gusta en lo absoluto. Mi ambición es otra. Sin embargo mucha gente no me lo respetó. Desde ése momento en adelante, en cada fiesta era insultado por otros jóvenes que llegaron a colmar mi paciencia. Me decían (y me siguien diciendo) que mi vida estaba destinada al fracaso y a la soledad, que mi ambición solamente me causaría problemas y que eso no me dejaría casi nada de bienes. Eso no me afectaba en lo absoluto. Todo se puso mal cuando mi propio hermano Johan hizo alarde de su suerte diciendo que era un maldito malagradecido y caprichoso niñito inmaduro que viviría el resto de su vida como un pobre corriente. No fueron las palabras lo que me lastimaron, sino el hecho de que mi propio hermano me negó su apoyo. La ira me invadió y no pude hacer nada mas que golpearlo en medio de un baile frente a esas personas. Ése fue el mayor error, pero todo empezó por algo pequeño; desde esa noche ya nadie se me acerca, tal vés por temor a provocarme y a ser golpeados por mí. En cuanto a las damas, mis padres siempre me presentaban a una para que yo bailara con ella, pero la rechazaba de forma grosera. Y hasta la fecha lo sigo haciendo. ¿Por qué? No tengo idea. He llegado a creer que éste no es mi lugar. No quiero ser igual que esa gente...LA ODIO. _

>Soy como un extraño en este mundo lleno de lujos, nobleza y bailes y para mí ellos son extraños en mi mundo, un mundo lleno de soledad, pero a la vez llena de sueños y promesas que pienso cumplir. Sólo quiero ser libre. ACASO ES MUCHO LO QUE PIDO?

_En ese momento de soledad logré observar a alguien quien al parecer había escuchado lo que dije. Eso me puso nervioso, puesto que podría ser alguno de los tantos que se burlan de mí._

>Oye, qué haces? No deberías estar aquí!...Por cierto, quién eres tú?

_No obtuve respuesta, así que insistí_

>¿Quién eres? Qué demonios haces aquí? Contéstame!

_Estaba temeroso, pero al parecer esa persona lo estaba más. Al oírme enojado corrió hacia el jardín de Oliver. _

>No huyas!

_Dí una mirada al salón antes de saltar del balcón. Por suerte la altura no era demasiada así que logré caer bien para después tomar impulso y correr directo al jardín; soy una persona muy curiosa, por lo que me intrigaba saber quién era esa persona que había oído mi inquietud. Si era uno de ELLOS estaba perdido. Aunque las probabilidades eran muchas, debía saciar mi curiosidad. Cuando lo encontré me sentí más intrigado que antes; el jardín de Oliver no es muy extenso, pero sí está plagado de rosas blancas que florecen en enredaderas más altas que uno. En el centro se encuentran pilares formados en círculo sosteniendo las enormes enredaderas y a las rosas y en medio de éstos la típica fuente. Pero eso no fue lo que me gustó sino el hecho de que había una hermosa joven de vestido largo blanco que bailaba colocando las manos como si tuviera a alguien más delante de ella mientras tarareaba la melodía que en esos momentos bailaban en la fiesta (el Vals de las flores). Como aún no me había visto y yo tampoco a ella muy bien, decidí acercarme discretamente_

>...TÚ ERES LA PERSONA QUE ME OBSERVABA?

_Sí, ya sé. Me falto más discresión porque en ese momento la joven se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares. _

>Por favor! No te me acerques!

_¡Qué bella voz tiene!_

>De acuerdo, será como tú me pidas. Dime, qué quieres que haga?

>Mantente alejado de mí y no te me acerques!

>Por qué me pides eso? La verdad no creí que te asustaría tanto, además tú me estabas espiando hace poco

>Perdona por espiarte. Es que me dejaste pensando con lo que dijiste ahí arriba

>En serio?

_Acaso será que..._

>Tú también te sientes así? Sientes que no perteneces a éste mundo?

_Tardó en responder. Seguramente mi pregunta le resultaba tonta_

>La verdad sí. Toda mi vida lo he sentido así

>Vaya, parece que tenemos mentalidades parecidas. No te preocupes por lo de hace poco. Es bueno saber que hay una persona que está de acuerdo conmigo

>En parte. Por un lado me gusta esta vida: adoro los bailes, la música, el arte y todo lo que tenga que ver con las maravillasqueofrece. Por el otro la detesto porque es un mundo donde a la gente le interesan más los estereotipos que los sueños de otros. Muchos no aprecian lo que vales y te juzgan según la familia en que naciste. Creen que eres una copia exacta de tu padre o de tu madre y te comparan con gente de más alto calibre dejándote sumido en presiones absurdas, presiones que en estos momentos de tu vida no deberías de tener...¿Crees que estoy mal al pensar eso?

>En lo absoluto, yo también pienso así. Con la diferencia de que detesto los bailes ya que nadie baila conmigo

>¿Te gusta bailar?

>Sí, un poco. Y a tí?

>Igual. Sucede que no sé bailar muy bien. Ni siquiera sé bailar vals

_Lo que dije después me sorprendió bastante. Simplemente las palabras salieron de mi boca sin poder evitarlo_

>Podría darte una corta lección ahora mismo, si lo deseas

_Hubo silencio. Esta vez pareció que mi cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia. Cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba frente a ella tendiéndole mi mano_

>¿Qué dices?

_Fue entonces cuando vi por primera vez su rostro: piel blanca, ojos oscuros de mirada profunda, labios pequeños y besables; cabello negro y algo así como contorno morado, corto al cuello; tomo mi mano aún dudando_

>No temas, te aseguro que todo pasará muy rápido ¿o es que no confías en mí?

_Ella me sonrió. Yo me sonrojé_

>Claro. Adelante, comencemos

_Música de fondo - Stand by me...era más que perfecto; coloqué mi mano sobre su cintura_

>Coloca tu mano sobre mi hombro y la otra debo tomarla yo en esta posición, como si estuvieran suspendidas en el aire. Es como tu impulso y a mí me servirá para dirigir y para guiarte durante la pieza

_Al hacer lo que le dije logré sentir su fuerza_

>Relajate. No es necesario que estés dura. Ese es mi trabajo para evitar que te tropieces.

>¿Así está bien?

>Sí. Ahora comencemos. Intenta seguir mi paso, es un poco rápido ¿estás lista?

>¡Sí!

_Busqué el momento indicado para empezar; ya está...comenzamos despacio para que no se perdiera con facilidad. De nuevo sentí su fuerza_

>Tranquila, no necesitas apresurarte. Tómate tu tiempo

_Ahora la veía más seria y callada. Seguro se estaba concentrando para no hacerlo mal. De repente una sonrisa iluminó su rostro_

>¡Lo logré!

>Bien. Ahora intentaremos ir al ritmo. Concéntrate, lo estás haciendo muy bien

_De nuevo seria. La tomé más fuerte de la cintura para darle seguridad en susmovimientos. Y funcionó. Estaba impresionado. Lo que a mí me costó un mes ella logró hacerlo en unos minutos. Nos detuvimos por petición de ella aunque seguimos en posición_

>Tienes talento

>¿Lo crees?

>Claro, acabo de verlo...¿que te parece si intentamos un reto mayor?

>¿Cómo qué?

>Bailemos ahí dentro, en el salón

_Se sobresaltó_

>¿Estás seguro?

>¿Por qué no? Lo harías muy bien ¿confías en mí verdad?

_Desvió su mirada a la mansión unos momentos. Luego la volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa divertida_

>De acuerdo! Claro que confío en tí!

_¿Acaso voy a entrar a una fiesta de ÉSOS a bailar?...No importa, porque ahora tengo a una bella acompañante a mi lado_

_

* * *

_

_La gente estaba impresionada: los hombres llenos de celos al ver a la joven que me acompañaba y las mujeres sin poder creer que un ignorante como yo estuviera bailando en una fiesta por primera vez. Al ver de nuevo su sonrisa ya nada me importó. Decidí poner atención a mi pareja_

>Ey ey, Oliver! Qué demonios está haciendo Jonhy?

>Qué no es obvio que está bailando?

>Sí ya sé. Pero por qué esa chica está con él?

>Deja tus celos para otra ocasión. Deja que Jonhy disfrute de su noche

>Robert! Tienes idea de quién baila con Jonhy?

>No. Túdebes saberloOliver. Tú hiciste la lista de invitados

>¿Alguna idea?

>...no. De hecho, no recuerdo haber visto a esa joven antes. Seguramente ella y su familia son nuevos ricos.

>Sí, tal vés

>¿Qué te sucede, Robert? Tú también estás celoso como Enrique?

>Claro que no. Es sólo que no había visto a Jonhy tan feliz

>Supongo que ya era hora

>Sí...

_Por suerte la pieza no había terminado. No sabía lo que iba a pasar después de que todo acabara. Mejor hacerlo rápido o perdería una valiosa oportunidad_

>Ahora que lo recuerdo no me has dicho tu nombre

_Ay, me ganó_

>Tienes razón, discúlpame. Soy Jonhy Mcgregor, y tú eres...

>Dejémoslo como una Extraña, te parece?

>¿Por qué? Anda, dime tu nombre, _bella dama_

>_Bella dama?_

>Sí, porque eso eres

_Se detuvo y bajó la mirada_

>¿Qué te sucede?

>Tengo que irme. Se supone que no debería estar aquí

>Espera...

_La sostuve con fuerza_

>No puedes dejarme en duda

>Por favor, déjame ir

>No! Aunque forcejés no te dejaré ir hasta que me digas tu nombre, por favor

_Me miró. Ahora lo que veía en su mirada era una profunda melancolía. No sabía qué hacer. Podría estar apunto de cometer otro grave error, así que mejor la solté_

>Está bien. Ya puedes irte. No te obligaré a decirme tu nombre, pero de verdad me gustaría saberlo. No me gustaría recordar que la persona con la que bailé por primera vez fue una total extraña, pero a la vez una _bella dama_

_Antes de irse se me acercó para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios. Me sonrojé bastante_

>Gracias por todo, Jonhy. Ojalá nos volvamos a ver

_Se alejó de nuevo, pero yo estaba tan menso en esos momentos que no logré moverme. Se detuvo para verla por última vez esa noche_

>Por cierto mi nombre es ...Tomoe

_Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la pieza había terminado y los aplausos no me permitieron oír su nombre...Tomoe. Definitivamente jamás la había visto. Estoy seguro que este encuentro no fue de casualidad. Como ya te había dicho soy una persona muy curiosa, y estaba dispuesto a encontrar a esa bella dama aún cuando tuviera que buscarpor todo París, o incluso por toda Europa. Por suerte sólo es el comienzo, un perfecto comienzo..._

**_-Fin del episodio-__

* * *

_**

**_En el Cap. 2 - Causando conmoción - _**

Esa noche fue bastante, pero a la vez no fue suficiente para Jonhy quien había quedado intrigado por esa dama de mirada profunda. Así como él no la puede olvidar, el resto de los Majestics tampoco puede y mucho menos todos aquéllos que lo vieron bailar con ella. Ahora parece ser que todos quieren saber el chisme por las mismas palabras de Jonhy lo cual le molesta bastante. Debe hallar una forma de quitárselos de encima y después de eso hallar a la joven _Tomoe_...

**O.o wuau! A mi si me gustó. Además el cambio en Jonhy no está nada mal verda? buino, ntoncs si les gustó sigan pendientes, va? n.n Ah! y dejen reviews!**


	3. Cap 2: Causando conmoción

**Aquí ando de nuevo pa seguirle. Y ustedes también deberían ya que se pondrá interesante n.n**

_**/ MeMoRiAs dE uN jOvEn EnAmOrAdO /**_

**_Intro cap. 2_**

_Y ése fue el inicio de un bello y a la vez peligroso romance. Al principio sólo lo puedes apreciar como lo que fue una noche mágica e inolvidable, verdad? Casi como un cuento de hadas. Pero sólo es el comienzo ¡Quién iba a pensar que un joven como él bailaría con alguien como yo! Por un momento se me hizo increíble pero obviamente eso no iba a volver a pasar ya que seguramente no lo volveré a ver. Ahora sólo me quedaba soñar con un hombre llamado Jonhy Mcgregor con el que sólo podré bailar en mis sueños más profundos. ¡Qué decepción! Pero es mejor así. Ese mundo no es para mí y mucho menos ese joven. Aunque no dejo de pensar que nuestro encuentro no fue pura casualidad. ¿Tú qué crees? n.n

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 2 - Causando conmoción_**

>Por cierto mi nombre es...Tomoe

_...Tomoe. Eso no me es suficiente. Maldito momento en que se acabó la pieza. La joven había accedido a darme su nombre pero no lo pude oír completo por culpa de los aplausos. ¡Qué coraje! Esa noche había soñado con ella, con nuestro primer encuentro. De hecho, durante toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en eso. Aún podía ver con claridad su rostro en mi cabeza. Sus ojos, su cabello, pero lo que me había dejado hipnotizado había sido su sonrisa, sus labios...En eso estaba cuando sentí una presencia escalofriante en la habitanción. Oí unos pasos. Efectivamente alguien había entrado y venía hacia mí. Para mala suerte la sábana me cubría el rostro y no podía ver quién era. Mejor hacerme el dormido. Por un momento los pasos se dejaron de oír..._

>OYE JONHY! DESPIERTA! nOn

_para convertirse en un gran escándalo causado por los otros Majestics quienes me saludaron dándome de golpes con las almohadas. Me lenvanté furioso_

>GRRR! QUÉ QUIEREN MALDITOS? PODRÍAN DEJAR DE PEGARME? OwO

_Se detuvieron pero en sus rostros podía ver sonrisas pícaras _

>¿Qué hacen aquí?

_Oliver se me acercó aún con esa sonrisa, lo cual me dió escalofríos_

>No te enojes, Jonhy. Sólo queremos saludarte

>eh? saludarme?

_Ahora fue Robert quien se acercó_

>Si, no tiene nada de malo

>No es malo, pero ¿QUÉ CLASE DE SALUDO ES ÉSE? ¬ w ¬

_Enrique fue al grano_

>Ya deja de hacer como que no pasa nada y dinos quién era esa chica tan sexy! non

_Directo pero convenenciero_

>Creeme, yo tampoco tengo idea

>¿Cómo que no? No mientas! ¬.¬

>Ya te dije que no sé su nombre! Ya deja de fastidiarme! ¬o¬

>Grrrr resultaste mentiroso!

>Y tú un completo idiota!

_Podía ver el fuego en sus ojos y creo que Oliver también porque se apartó temeroso. Robert en cambio habló severo_

>El hecho de que no hayan peleado ayer no quiere decir quedeban seguir peleando como de costumbre. Lo que les dije fue en serio así que no me hagan perder la paciencia o su castigo será doloroso

_Al oírlo ambos nos calmamos. A pesar de ser tan tercos, Enrique y yo le tenemos cierto respeto a Robert en esas cosas, igual Oliver, porque sabemos que exáctamente lo que dice se cumple y se hace. Por algo es nuestro líder_

>...Bien, les diré lo poco que sé. Esa chica salió de la nada en tu jardín, Oliver

>¿Cómo que de la nada?

>Y, sí! Salí al balcón a pensar un poco y no había nadie. Al poco rato ya estaba ahí mirándome con curiosidad, como si nunca hubiera estado aquí antes

_Oliver frunció el entrecejo mientras tocaba su barbilla, como si estuviera resolviendo un misterio_

>...Puede que no

>¿Por qué lo dices?

>Tengo la idea de que tal vés esa joven con la que bailaste pertenece a una familia de nuevos ricos

>No, no lo creo. No tenía la pinta de nuevo rico

>¿Algo más que nos puedas contar?

>Pues, como no estaba seguro de quién era la asusté y la seguí al jardín y...el resto ya se lo saben

_Los tres me miraron no muy convencidos, especialmente Enrique quien seguía molesto por el asunto. Obviamente había omitido lo más significativo pero no me importó. Era asunto mío. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta_

>Espera Jonhy! No has terminado de contarnos

>Claro que sí. Para mí con que sepan eso es suficiente, además de que es un asunto que nos les concierne. Les pido que me dejen en paz!

>Jonhy espera! No te vayas!

_Comenzé a sentirme molesto por la insistencia de Oliver. Antes de poder gritarle Robert lo detuvo con el brazo_

>Oliver, déjalo en paz. Tiene razón, este asunto no nos concierne. Es mejor si los tres respetamos las decisiones de Jonhy en un momento como éste

_Me sobresalté. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?_

>...Enrique, Oliver

>Sí?

>Salgan un momento. Necesito hablar con Jonhy

>Olvídalo, ésta vez no intentes protegerlo! Siempre haces lo mismo!

>¿Protegerlo de qué? Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando

>Por supuesto que sí. Siempre que algo malo le pasa al niñito caprichoso tienes que correr a consolarlo. Por eso no cambia!

>¿Acaso te crees más maduro que él?

>No lo creo porque sé que soy más maduro que él!

_El rostro de Robert se tornó frío y lleno de ira. Mala señal_

>ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO AL PENSAR ESO! NO CABE DUDA DE QUE ERES UN ENGREÍDO. SI VAS A HABLAR CON MENTIRAS MEJOR LÁRGATE!

_No de nuevo ¡Cómo detesto esto! Hasta Oliver se asusta por la actitud de Robert_

>Robert ¿qué te sucede?

>Nada. Sólo le digo las cosas como son a este güero...¿Qué esperas? Lárgate de aquí!

>...Cómo quieras! Vamonos Oliver

_Aún preocupado, Oliver siguió a Enrique quien me echó una mirada maldita, de esas que te dicen "me las vas a pagar". Al salir cerré la puerta con seguro, era lo mejor por el momento. Caminé hacia Robert. Aún tenía esa mirada fría; la última vez que ví esa mirada fue hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando estuve a punto de destruir algo muy valioso. Mejor no recordarlo. Esperé a que se tranquilizara, me daba temor hablarle así._

>Robert, ya estás mejor?

_Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse_

>Perdóname, prometí intentar no volver a hacerte enfurecer así

_Su mirada se notaba más cálida_

>¿Perdonarte por qué? Tú no me hiciste enfurecer, fue Enrique

>Pero es porque siempre discuto con él. Tiene razón, ya deja de protegerme

_Por fin volteó a verme aún con seriedad, como siempre_

>Tú sabes perfectamente que detesto las discusiones del equipo y aunque siempre estén peleando yotengo que hacer algo para que termine o cuando menos para que esa rivalidad disminuya

>Como buen líder, no?

>Además de eso, como buen amigo

_Me quedé sorprendido. Es cierto, no sólo es el líder sino también mi buen amigo. El que siempre me ayuda y me protege y está ahí cuando lo necesito. Y a cambio casi siempre estoy a punto de causarle fuertes conmociones ¡Soy un idiota!_

>Gracias Robert. Aprecio mucho tu apoyo ¿Cómo puedo pagartelo?

>...Escuchando atentamente lo que tengo que decirte, si?

>De acuerdo!

_Sí. Así estás mejor Robert: tranquilo y reservado_

>Al parecer no tienes idea de lo está sucediendo, verdad?

>No y creéme que me gustaria saberlo porque estoy seguro que no es nada bueno

>Para algunos es bueno...

_Para Oliver_

>para otros es malo...

_Para Enrique_

>y para pocos es indiferente

_Para tí_

>Todo depende de como lo quieras ver

>¿Qué más da? Ya todo comenzó mal, y todo por ser curiosos

>Jonhy, quiero que sepas que nosotros no somos los únicos curiosos. Si sales a las calles de París te encontrarás con gente que querrá saber lo que pasó anoche, gente que desde hace mucho les has molestado y te han molestado

_Sonreí sarcástico_

>Ah! Como si fuera alguien famoso no?

>A los famosos los tratan bien, Jonhy. Aún cuando haya muchos curiosos seguramente muchos seguirán tratándote como basura

>Eso ya no me importa en lo más mínimo. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Aún así no entiendo por qué tanto interés. Sólo baile con una joven ¿qué tiene de impresionante?

>Para tí nada, supongo. Pero para los que presenciaron eso anoche es algo que no se imaginaban de alguien como tú

**(y la neta no)**

_¿Qué más podía esperar de ELLOS? _

>Te aconsejo que no salgas de aquí hasta que comiencen a olvidar lo de anoche

>¿Hablas en serio? Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo y no pienso quedarme aquí encerrado hasta que eso suceda

>Es por tu bien, para que no haya problemas

>Ya tengo problemas con Enrique, no hay diferencia si estoy afuera o adentro

>Claro que sí. Solamente lidiarías con esto y no con algo que se puede evitar

>No importa, para mí no es problema

>¿Y qué me dices de la joven? Seguro ella también comenzará a ser asediada por los curiosos ¿eso no te preocupa?

_Me sobresalté. La verdad no lo había pensado_

>Un poco...con mayor razón tengo que salir. Tengo que encontrarla para hablar sobre esto y decidir qué vamos a hacer

>¿Cómo piensas hacerlo sino sabes su nombre?

_No será problema, sé algo más útil que su nombre para ayudarme_

>...Se apellida Tomoe

>¿Tomoe? Jamás he escuchado de alguna familia con ese apellido por acá

>Pues yo tampoco pero me servirá de algo ¿Qué dices? Te molestarás conmigo si salgo por esa razón?

_Espero que no. Y si es así, mejor no causarle otra conmoción_

>mmm no sé. Necesito pensarlo

>De acuerdo, no te presionaré

>...ya lo pensé demasiado. Adelante, comienza con lo que tengas planeado

>¿Lo dices en serio?

>Claro. Como ya te había dicho respetaré tus decisiones. Éste es tu asunto, no el mío

>Robert, eres el mejor!

_wuau! no podía creerlo. Robert estaba de acuerdo conmigo! Pero..._

>hay un pequeño problema

>¿Cuál?

>Aún no tengo un plan ¿Me ayudarías?

>hum creí que ya no querías que te ayudara

>Como líder, pero te pido ayuda como mi buen amigo, si?

>De acuerdo, pero promete que no echarás a perder cada cosa en que te ayude

>Por supuesto, lo prometo

_Y ésta vez va en serio. Al estar todo claro ambos comenzamos a hacer un plan para antes de que yo saliera de la mansión de Oliver; ¿que qué le sucede a Robert? Cierto, olvidé explicarte. Como ya lo has notado Robert siempre tiene que interponerse en las peleas que Enrique y yo tenemos ¡Detesto que haga eso! Primero porque me ridiculiza haciendo creer a otros que necesito de él para resolver mis conflictos, como dijo Enrique: como si fuera un niñito caprichoso. Pero la razón más importante es por el hecho de que Robert está enfermo. Así es, Robert padece de una enfermedad respiratoria. ¿No lo sabías? Por supuesto, él nunca lo hace notar. Pero ésta vez fue la excepción. Si su respiración se altera o se conmociona de más puede llegar a darle un paro respiratorio e incluso cardíaco. Por eso es mi deber intentar prevenir que eso suceda de nuevo. Sí, ya le pasó eso una vez, cuando apenas comenzaban los Majestics como un equipo. Un imbécil le puso una trampa para encerrarlo en una habitación pequeña y estrecha. Supuestamente era una broma, pero pasó a mayores. Dejó ahí dentro a Robert durante 6 horas. Cuando lo dejó salir él ya se encontrabatirado en el suelo sin respirar. Al verlo en ese estado lo llevamos al hospital lo más rápido que pudimos, aún podíamos salvarlo. Y efectivamente así fue. El chico arrepentido se quedó con Robert hasta que éste se puso mejor, pero para nosotros no fue lo suficiente para pagar el daño que había hecho. Tanto era su furia que hasta Enrique ya casi lo mata a golpes. Después de ese suceso me prometí que haría lo posible para que Robert no vuelva a recaer de esa forma, sin embargo las cosas no van tan bien como quisiera. Con un Enrique furioso, un Oliver preocupado y un Robert enfermo me dí cuenta que debía de hacer algo más que salir a las calles a buscar a una joven que tal vés ya no vuelva a encontrar por aquí. Pero alguienno pensaba lo mismo que yo_

>Entonces, antes que nada lo más importante es encontrar a esa joven ¿verdad Jonhy?

>¿Hablas en serio?

>Sí, eso es lo que tú quieres o no?

_Pues ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería en ese momento_

>...Sí! Bien, el plan ya está hecho

>Entonces qué esperas? Mejor salir de inmediato

_¿Sería lo mejor?_

>...No. Mejor comienzo mañana

_Me miró sorprendido_

>¿Por qué? Hace poco estabas ansioso por salir ¿por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

>No lo sé. Creo que no es buena idea

>Pero...

>¿Por qué mejor no jugamos una partida de ajedrez?

>¿Otra vez? Jonhy, no has aprendido la lección?

>Aún no. Creo que seguiré retándote hasta que por fin pueda ganarte

>Oye, y qué hay de Enrique? Seguro seguirá molesto por un buen rato

_¿Por qué me cambias de tema? Debes saber que..._

>No importa. Ya se le pasará

_Me importa bastante, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarlo. Pero hoy no; ¿por qué decidí quedarme? Por una simple razón: siempre estarán primero los buenos amigos. La dama puede esperar, aunque me gustaría verla pronto. Lo único que lamento es que durante los próximos días no podré descansar tranquilamente, siempre habrá alguien tras de mí, ya sean los curiosos o hasta el mismo Enrique. En fin, tarde o temprano las cosas tendrán que mejorar..._

**_-Fin del episodio-_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_En el Cap. 3 - De nuevo la extraña -_**

Ahora que está más tranquilo Jonhy decide poner en marcha su plan para encontrar a _Tomoe. _Le resulta difícil puesto que mucha gente lo molesta además de que no sabe exáctamente dónde empezar a buscar. Toda esa búsqueda y huida lo llevan hasta los barrios medios de París donde parece haber visto a la joven paseando por ahí. Si es así le será más fácil reencontrarse con ella para poder hablarle de lo sucedido y buscar alguna forma de solucionar los problemas en los que se han metido...

**Tal vés piensen que el título tiene poco que ver con la historia, pero mientras siga avanzando verán que no me equivoco n.n No dejen de leerme si? Se pone mejor**


	4. Cap 3: De nuevo la Extraña

**Ai perdonen la tardanza. Mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para escribir. Pero ya está el 3º. Espero os guste**

_**/ MeMoRiAs dE uN jOvEn EnAmOrAdO /**_

_**Intro cap. 3**_

_A diferencia de ELLOS, yo no disfruto igual mi vida. Yo nunca estuve involucrada en la suya, solamente esa noche, la cual marcaría el comienzo de algo hermoso y a la vez algo desastroso ¡Pobre Jonhy! Seguramente no podría estar tranquilo en un momento como éste. ¿Ves? Es lo malo de formar parte de esa vida: eres fastidiado y juzgado cruelmente por gente que en realidad no conoce tus verdaderas intenciones y mucho menos tu forma de ser hacia con los demás. Aún así, debo decir que eso también fue causa mía, por lo tanto lo más correcto sería formar parte de la presión que Jonhy tiene y ayudarlo a encontrar una forma de solucionar los problemas en los que nos hemos metido. Pero sólo hay un pequeño problema: no sé en donde empezar a buscarlo en esta ciudad tan grande. Quizá ya no lo encontraré en París sino en otra ciudad ¿pero en cuál?...Mejor no ser negativa. Sólo espero que él también piense en buscarme, facilitaría las cosas

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 3 - De nuevo la extraña**_

>"" Para algunos es bueno...

_Para Oliver_

>para otros es malo...

_Para Enrique_

>y para pocos es indiferente

_Para tí_

**>Todo depende de como lo quieras ver**""

_Eso último me dejó pensativo un buen rato. Según Robert podría tomar el asunto de esas 3 maneras: como algo bueno, como algo malo o con indiferencia. Bien, pensémosle un poco; si lo tomo como algo bueno podría estar de acuerdo en la atención que los demás pondrán en mí cuando salga de esta mansión. Podría llegar a perder mi mala fama y sería un joven bien hablado. Las damas estarían encantadas conmigo al lograr descubrir mi gusto por el baile y ganaría más respeto por parte de mi hermano. Pero simplemente la fama se debería a la dama que bailó conmigo y no a mis meritos ni a mi forma de ser aunque me falta mucho por corregir. Si lo tomo como algo malo me dedicaría a huir de ELLOS y a ignorarlos de forma grosera y completa. No dejaría que nadie estuviera en contacto conmigo_ _(con excepción de mis amigos) hasta que el asunto estuviera olvidado, y además dejaría pasar la gran oportunidad de encontrarme de nuevo con Tomoe. Y si lo tomo con indiferencia simplemente saldría a las calles sin importar lo que suceda sólo para volver a ver a la bella Tomoe; supongo que lo que hice es obvio ¿verdad? No llevo mucho rato rodando por las calles pero me es suficiente para darme cuenta que las noticias se alteran rápidamente y con mucha facilidad. Para mi buena suerte nadie me ha descubierto. La típica capa, anteojos oscuros y gorra maltrecha han servido bastante pero no sé si seguirá así un tiempo más. De todas formas no falta mucho para salir de estas distinguidas colonias y cuando esté fuera no habrá necesidad de usar este ridículo disfraz. Mi celular sonó. Entré al baño de un restaurante para hablar más en privado. Robert me contestó._

>¿Qué esperas para salir de ahí? Dudo mucho que encuentres a esa joven por estos barrios

>¿A sí? Por qué lo dices? Acaso dudas que Tomoe sea como nosotros?

>No, pero lo más seguro es que esté escondida en alguno de los barrios medios e incluso bajos. Ya sabes, por prevención

>Si, seguro. Tienes razón. No te preocupes, ya casi estoy por salir.

>Más vale que te apresures

>¿Por qué la prisa?

_Hubo un silencio incómodo en la línea_

>...No quería decirte, pero Enrique también salió poco después de ti

>¿Para qué? Seguro quiere encontrar a Tomoe antes que yo

>O quiere encontrarte a ti para seguir peleando. Está furioso, así que no dudes en huir si lo ves

>Pero no quiero huir. Prefiero enfrentarme a él

>Por ahora no, déjalo para después. Tienes algo más importante que hacer

_Otro silencio incómodo_

>…De acuerdo, será como tú digas. Además prometí no arruinarlo

>En ese caso te dejo. Llámame si necesitas algo

>Sí…

_Colgué mientras daba un pequeño suspiro. Ahora ese fastidio andaba tras de mi o peor aún tras Tomoe. Salí del restaurante mirando para todos lados para estar seguro de que Enrique no estaba cerca. Seguí mi camino como si nada pasara. Créeme, el panorama no era tan hermoso como aparentaba. Obviamente las enormes casas y mansiones son algo digno de ver. Todas con clase, cada una con su estilo, unas con adornos y pilares hechos de mármol, de cristal e inclusive de oro (esto por cortesía de las familias más reconocidas de París), dentro algunas tenían colgadas en sus paredes bellos cuadros de pintores como Pablo Picazo, Diego Rivera, Frida Kalho (por no decir otros). Algunos cuartos con enormes alfombras que los cubren por completo, sillones 100 de piel, y unos pocos con algún fino instrumento bien cuidado como un piano, un arpa o inclusive todo un juego de violines, chelos y demás. Las mansiones más espaciosas (como la de Oliver) tienen un enorme jardín muy bien cuidado casi siempre de rosas rojas o blancas en el caso de Oliver. Si no es un jardín entonces es una piscina, enormes canchas según el gusto de la familia o están construidos especialmente para las fiestas que se organizan. Y por último, los salones. Todos ellos comienzan con largas escaleras con alfombras rojas en medio de ellas que bajan a un piso con azulejos de colores suaves como rosa palo, azul cielo, entre otros. El techo tapizado con hermosos dibujos de ángeles o simplemente con azulejos que forman figuras abstractas pero que aún así se ven bien. Por supuesto, también hay enormes lámparas colgantes hechas de oro y cristal que dan un toque esencial a cualquier fiesta; aunque uno lo crea mágico para mí ya es algo fastidioso y sin sentido. Difícilmente uno se puede impresionar después de ver tanta belleza y magnificencia en cualquier lado. Lo que podría considerarse sencillez para mí es algo diferente y que me llena de curiosidad. Esa dama, por ejemplo. He visto a muchas en mi vida pero ninguna me dejó tan impresionado como Tomoe. Todo ese panorama lo arruinaban ELLOS, quienes no tienen nada mejor que hacer que seguir con sus chismes y lo que ellos consideran "elocuencias". Por suerte, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al puente que limita la parte alta. Iba a salir ileso de este lugar. Mientras me sonreía por eso, algo llamó mi atención. A lo lejos pude ver un pequeño niño que venía corriendo hacia mi dirección. Se veía muy asustado así que lo tomé del brazo para hablarle_

>Oye niño ¿qué te sucede?

_Tan sólo verme el niño se asustó más y forcejeo para escapar_

>¡Suélteme! Déjeme en paz! No quise hacerlo, en serio!

>¿Hacer qué? Niño, yo no voy a…¡Oye espera!

_No sé como, pero el niño logró soltarse y siguió corriendo. Seguro que está bastante fuerte. Aún así no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué estaba tan asustado. Ahora que lo recuerdo traigo puesta la capa. Seguro creyó que yo era una mala persona. Segundos después descubrí qué le pasaba. Un oficial también venía corriendo y gritaba desesperado_

>¡Maldito chiquillo! Cuando te atrape te haré pagar muy caro!

_Me pasó y siguió corriendo. Era un hombre corpulento, por lo visto fuerte y de mirada cruel. Por su corpulencia no creo que el niño pueda con él si llega a alcanzarlo. Pero es muy veloz, seguro puede perderlo. Mejor seguir mi camino, ya no falta mucho…Aún así ese niño me dio un poco de curiosidad. Si llegan a hacerle algo no tendré la conciencia tranquila al saber que podría haberlo ayudarlo. Di la media vuelta y comencé a correr en la dirección del oficial. Podía alcanzarlo, no era difícil de encontrar. Para mi buena suerte, logré ver al oficial entrando al jardín de una mansión. Al ver el cancel me fijé que el seguro estaba roto. Si el niño lo rompió aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo hizo. Para mi disgusto, el jardín era casi como un laberinto de tamaño real por lo que había perdido el rastro del oficial. Entonces oí el grito del niño. Quise llamarlo para encontrarlo con más facilidad pero no podía dejar que el oficial descubriera que lo había estado siguiendo, no todavía. De nuevo se escuchó el grito del niño, esta vez pidiendo auxilio. Lo oí más cerca. Corrí unos segundos hasta que lo volví a oír. Provenía de la salida del laberinto (tengamos en cuenta que el laberinto no era tan largo). Al salir di con el oficial quien traía en su mano una macana y frente a él se encontraba el pequeño niño contra una pared envuelto de miedo y observando con los ojos bien abiertos a ese oficial corpulento que estaba a punto de golpearlo. _

>¡Ahora sí nnche mocoso! Te tengo donde quería y esta vez no te salvarás de los golpes que te mereces!

_El niño se cubrió la cabeza como si pensara que eso disminuiría el dolor de los golpes. Al darme cuenta de que no me movía por fin reaccioné_

>¡Oiga, deje en paz a ese niño! Qué demonios piensa hacerle?

_El oficial se volteó para verme con cara de pocos amigos mientras el niño seguía cubriéndose la cabeza_

>¡Joven, esto no le incumbe! Le pido que se vaya de aquí!

>No lo haré hasta que me diga qué piensa hacerle a ese niño

_El oficial se enfureció_

>¡No tengo por qué obedecerlo! Esto es asunto policiaco así que lárguese!

_Se volteó de nuevo hacia el niño quién se había descubierto para verme con piedad. Pobre niño ¿y ahora qué hago?...El oficial alzó de nuevo la macana tomando impulso para por fin golpear al niño quien cerró con fuerza los ojos listo para recibir su castigo; todo pasó muy rápido. Al abrir los ojos, el niño se encontró con una inesperada escena: me observó arrodillado dándole la espalda mientras el oficial miraba entre asombrado y enojado lo que había hecho por el niño. No grité pero aún así coloque mi mano en el hombro derecho que el oficial había golpeado. El dolor era intenso pero así le hablé al oficial con tono sereno y a la vez de burla_

>Sí que está muy enojado ¿verdad?

_Volteé a ver de reojo al niño_

>Por suerte llegué a tiempo para ayudarte, niño

_Regresé la vista al oficial quien me miraba indignado_

>¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir en mis asuntos? Debería castigarte igual que a este mocoso ladronzuelo!

>¿Ladronzuelo?

_Para mi mala suerte (o tal ves todo lo contrario) en ese momento la gorra y la capucha que cubría mi rostro se fueron hacia atrás descubriéndolo. El oficial me miró burlón_

>¡Vaya! Pero si es el muchacho Mcgregor! Debí suponer que sólo alguien como tú sería capaz de desafiar a la autoridad sin razón

_Al oír eso reaccioné furioso_

>¿Sin razón? Usted estaba a punto de golpear a este niño indefenso! Para mí esa es una buena razón para enfrentármele!

>Ya te había dicho que este chiquillo es un ladrón. Intentó llevarse los bolsos de varias mujeres, eso lo convierte en ladrón. Por suerte lo descubrí

>Está equivocado. El niño no puede ser un ladrón si no se llevó ninguna pertenencia ajena

>¡Tan terco como siempre! Cómo te encanta defender a estos pordioseros! No ganas nada con eso!

>Claro que sí. Logro evitar que abusadores como usted lastimen a gente indefensa y con necesidad. En vez de ayudarlos esperan cualquier oportunidad para herirlos. Usted no debería ser oficial, no sirve para eso

>¿Y crees que tú si?

>Haría mi trabajo mejor que usted, se lo aseguro

_El oficial alzó la macana para propinarme otro golpe. Ahora me dolía el hombro izquierdo. Enseguida me golpeó en el mismo lugar. Alcé la mirada para verlo al rostro de sonrisa maldita_

>¿Tiene idea de a quién está golpeando?

>Claro, pero no me interesa. Por lo que sé eres un muchacho odiado por muchos por tu facilidad de causar problemas. No creo que a ellos les importe que un oficial de alto rango te haya castigado por tu imprudencia y terquedad, y por intentar salvar a un ladronzuelo del cual me encargaré después de ti

_Al oír eso, el niño se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de ahí. Mientras yo me mostraba confundido y a la vez aliviado, el oficial se reía estrepitosamente_

>¡Vaya forma de agradecerte que lo hayas ayudado! Ya ves Mcgregor? Hasta los pordioseros te detestan! Ya es hora de que entiendas el hecho de que eres un muchacho inútil que nunca va a lograr nada bueno por culpa de su rebeldía

_Sentí otro golpe cerca del cuello. Al parecer este tipo pensaba castigarme hasta dejarme inconsciente_

>Tus amigos te detestan, tu hermano te detesta, tus padres te detestan. ¡TODOS TE DETESTAN! Admítelo muchacho, ya no tienes a nadie que te apoye y mucho menos que te soporte

_Se puso a mis espaldas para golpearme de nuevo. Sus golpes eran cada vez más fuertes. Estaba furioso. Aún así le contesté_

>Se equivoca. Aún hay gente que me apoya y cree en mí ¡Usted es un ignorante!

_Otro golpe. Esta vez grité puesto que ya no aguantaba el dolor. Me di cuenta en ese momento que había perdido el respeto de mucha gente, no sólo el suyo. Y era seguro que muchos quisieran estar dándome una paliza como ese oficial lo hacía en este momento. El señor siguió hablando mientras me recuperaba de cada golpe_

>No te creo, muchacho. Ni yo ni nadie. No seas orgulloso y admite que tengo la razón

>¡NO! NO LO HARÉ PORQUE NO LA TIENE!

_Un golpe cerca de la nuca fue suficiente para tirarme al suelo. Observé de reojo al oficial quien pensaba darme un último golpe antes de dejarme totalmente inconsciente. Desde ese momento veía borroso aunque podía oír bien. Le oí decir lo siguiente_

>¡Es mejor si acabo contigo aquí mismo! Seguro me lo agradecerá

_¿Agradecerle? No creo que yo lo haga así que…en ese momento, una nube de humo negro nos rodeo al oficial y a mí. De hecho no estoy muy seguro de si era negro puesto que veía borroso. Al no poder verme bien, el oficial me golpeó en la espalda otra vez y ahora sí ya no podía oír bien por la falta de conciencia. Todo a mi alrededor se oscureció. Estaba a punto de caer inconsciente. Lo último que recuerdo ver fue una sombra clara que resaltaba entre el humo y que se acercaba a mí poco a poco. Después de eso ya no recuerdo más. Caí agotado…

* * *

_

>…Joven…Joven ¿está usted bien?

_Podía oír claramente una voz muy dulce e inocente, tan dulce que no pude evitar abrir lentamente los ojos para ver con claridad a la persona que me llamaba. Logré ver cabellera oscura y lacia así como una piel clara y blanca sobre un rostro que mostraba ojos oscuros de mirada profunda. Mi corazón latió con fuerza en el tan sólo pensar de quién se trataba. Abrí bien los ojos mientras me levantaba con ansiedad para observar bien a la persona junto a mí. Volvió a hablarme_

>¡Ha despertado! Me alegro que usted esté bien, ya me estaba preocupando que no despertara

_Una linda sonrisa se colocó en su rostro. Lo observé bien. Se trataba del niño que había salvado hace poco. Le devolví otra sonrisa_

>Gracias por preocuparte. Dime ¿podrías decirme dónde estoy?

>Claro. Estamos en el hogar de una amiga mía

_Miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en un apartamento de paredes blancas, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, decorado con un estilo claramente femenino. Igual me encontraba acostado en un sofá-cama muy cómodo. Era obvio que el niño no vivía aquí, supongo. Lo miré de nuevo y con una sonrisa le pregunté su nombre_

>Mi nombre es Iván

_Iván. Bonito nombre para un niño de mirada inocente. A pesar de estar un poco sucio era un niño muy lindo, tanto que casi podrías confundirlo con una niña (como yo lo hice hace unos momentos). Su cabello era negro al cuello, de piel blanca como había dicho y de ojos color café intenso. Sus mejillas estaban un poco chapeteadas de rosado. Definitivamente un niño curioso y de buena apariencia. Seguro su amiga lo había estado cuidando bien_

>Dígame ¿quién es usted?

>Mi nombre es Jonhy Mcgregor ¡Gusto conocerte!

_Le tendí la mano y el la tomó con alegría. Al parecer no tenía idea de quién era aunque se mostraba muy feliz_

>Dime Iván ¿qué edad tienes?

>Tengo 10 años ¿y usted?

>Pues digamos que estoy un poco más grande que tú

>¿Qué tanto?

>…8 años

_Me miró asombrado. A pesar de su condición, Iván mostraba ser un niño muy educado y no lo que ese oficial decía de él...¡Es cierto¿Qué había sucedido con el oficial? Iván notó el cambió en mi rostro_

>¿Qué le sucede joven Mcgregor? Se siente mal?

>No, no te preocupes. Es sólo que me quedó una duda

>¿Cuál joven Mcgregor?

_Muy cortés, no podía evitar sorprenderme_

>No me digas así, llámame por mi nombre…Iván ¿me podrías explicar que hiciste cuando huiste?

>Fui a buscar a mi amiga para que te ayudara, Jonhy. Por suerte andaba cerca. Disculpa si te dejé en mal momento.

_Guardó silencio unos segundos para contemplar los vendajes que traía en los hombros_

>Por mi culpa lo dejaron así

>No te preocupes, no me pasó nada grave

_A continuación inclinó su cabeza en señal de disculpa_

>Perdone mi imprudencia. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder

_Parecía nervioso al esperar mi perdón. Simplemente coloqué una mano sobre su cabeza para despeinarlo de forma juguetona. _

>No hay problema, Iván. Estoy seguro que ésa no era tu intención. Además también es mi culpa por meterme sin pensar bien las cosas

>¡Pero así me salvó de ese señor y es algo que le agradezco mucho! No sé como compensarlo!

>No es necesario que lo hagas. Tú tranquilo ¿de acuerdo?

_Volvió a sonreírme_

>¡Está bien! Como tú digas!

_Repentinamente se levantó y me miró asombrado_

>¡Es cierto! Prometí avisar a Hotaru cuando despertaras para prepararte un poco de comida. Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo con ella

>De acuerdo. Tómate tu tiempo

_Iván salió corriendo de la habitación. Al quedarme solo en una sala espaciosa mejor me levanté con cuidado y me dirigí a una ventana cercana para ver el panorama. ¡Qué bien! Me encontraba en la parte media de París. Malamente no salí ileso. Pero eso ya no me importó. No tuve la necesidad de soportar a curiosos ni a señoras chismosas. Ahora podía encontrar a Tomoe con total libertad. Eso pensaba cuando en ese momento vi a alguien conocido rondar por estas calles. Se trataba de Enrique, a quien por primera vez en mi vida había visto sin intención de conquistar a las chicas. Parecía caminar sin rumbo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y con un rostro lleno de melancolía; llevábamos una semana sin hablarnos. Intentaba no encontrármelo por los pasillos de la mansión de Oliver ya que lo más seguro es que todo acabaría peor. Curiosamente no lo noté furioso como me había dicho Robert. Seguro ya se estaba calmando, igual yo. Y más porque ya estaba cerca de reencontrarme con Tomoe; lo vi alejarse poco a poco hasta desaparecer de mi vista. Bueno, por lo menos sólo debía preocuparme de que él me encontrara. No creo que me haya visto puesto que siguió de largo, pero es mejor ser discreto por su presencia por acá. En eso estaba cuando algo desvió mis pensamientos_

>Disculpe ¿no cree que es mejor descansar que estar ahí levantado?

_Era la amiga de Iván. Volteé lentamente y avergonzado para disculparme…no pude decir palabra alguna. En cambio tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. La joven sostenía una charola con una taza de té, un plato de sopa caliente y una pequeña hogaza de pan. Estaba vestida de negro: blusa, falda, mallas, zapatos, todo de negro. En sí sólo sus manos y su rostro resaltaban notablemente entre todo eso puesto que sus cabellos también eran oscuros de contorno morado. Su rostro me era familiar: piel blanca, bellos ojos de mirada profunda y labios dulces y besables. Sólo le faltaba una linda sonrisa mas sin embargo tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro. Volvió a hablarme al ver que no reaccionaba_

>Disculpe ¿ha escuchado lo que le dije?

_Claro, pero aún así no podía salir de mi impresión. Me acerqué lentamente a ella mientras dejaba la charola en una mesita al lado del sofá-cama para cruzarse de brazos y mirarme con el entrecejo fruncido_

>¿Se siente bien?

_Me acerqué a ella hasta estar cara a cara. La joven seguía con una expresión firme y serena. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando Iván entró a la sala muy alegre_

>Srita. Hotaru ¿ya se conocieron?

_Su rostro serio cambió a uno más dulce y cariñoso. Le sonrió a Iván_

>No, creo que no. Debería presentarme

_Se volvió hacia mí y me tendió la mano con una sonrisa_

>¡Mucho gusto! Me llamo Tomoe, Tomoe Hotaru

_¿T-t-tomoe? Estaba hablando en serio?

* * *

_

**-Una pequeña pausa-**

**No se equivocan, me refiero a la misma Hotaru del anime de las Sailors, alguien fácil de identificar para que ya no duden en la apariencia que aquí describo. Bien, ya le sigo n.n

* * *

**

_Apreté su mano con cierto nerviosismo_

>Y-yo soy Mcgregor, Jonhy Mcgregor

_Esperé unos segundos hasta que pudiera reconocerme. Pero no todo es como uno lo espera_

>Jonhy Mcgregor…así que tú eres el joven valiente y terco que ayudó a Iván

>¿Terco?

_Al mirarlo fruncí el entrecejo mientras el se avergonzaba por haberle dicho eso a Hotaru. No me molestó gran cosa, pues era verdad. Volví la mirada a Hotaru para sonreírle nervioso. Según yo todo iba bien hasta que soltó mi mano. Ante su reacción le hablé torpemente_

>Así es, yo soy el muchacho terco. ¿De casualidad Iván no te dijo más de mí?

>No. Pero creo que con lo que vi hace poco fue suficiente

>¿Y qué fue lo que viste exactamente?

_Antes de contestarme me hizo un gesto para que me sentara sobre el sofá-cama. Le hice caso sin decir nada. De nuevo su rostro se veía serio_

>¿Qué fue lo que vi? …rebeldía, impulsividad, falta de sentido común ¿quiere que continúe?

_Por alguna razón sentí como si me hubiera caído un balde agua fría. Eso me dejó más confundido que antes. ¿De verdad era ella la Bella Dama con la que baile hace varias noches?_

>Iván, necesito un favor. Ve a mi habitación por los vendajes y la pomada

>Como diga Srita. Hotaru

_Iván obedeció. Al parecer le tenía un gran respeto; Hotaru se sentó a un lado del sofá-cama delicadamente, como lo hacen allá en Oriente. Me miró unos segundos aún seria. Yo sólo me sonrojé al no saber que hacer. En ese momento su rostro fue cambiando. De nuevo podía ver claramente esa sonrisa cautivadora y esa mirada profunda y cariñosa…Poco a poco sentí la piel de sus manos tocando mi espalda medio cubierta por los vendajes. Sin yo saber por qué, me abrazó con delicadeza para no lastimarme mientras oía salir de sus labios aquella voz que escuché por primera vez en el baile diciéndome_

>¡Lo siento, Jonhy! Perdóname por lo que acabo de hacer!

_¿Perdón? Perdón por qué? Hace unos momentos actuabas diferente conmigo y ahora vuelvo a ver esa imagen inocente que he tenido guardada en mis pensamientos. Aún confundido le hablé_

>¿Todavía me recuerdas?

>Por supuesto, Jonhy. Por lo que veo tú también me reconociste desde que me viste hace poco ahí parada, mientras esperaba a que voltearas

_¡Qué alivio sentí! Creí que ella no se acordaría bien de mí_

>Dime H-hotaru ¿por qué me pides perdón?

>Por cómo te traté hace unos momentos. No fue mi intención, te lo aseguro

_Me dejó de abrazar, de nuevo con cuidado. Obviamente aún me dolían los golpes. Me miró divertidamente mientras me hablaba_

>Creo que lo más correcto sería presentarnos bien ¿verdad? Nunca lo hicimos esa noche

>Cierto; soy el hijo menor de la familia Mcgregor: Jonhy Mcgregor, de 18 años, originario de Escocia

>Soy la hija única del famoso científico, el profesor Tomoe: Hotaru Tomoe, de 16 años, originaria de Tokio

_Una japonesa. No está nada mal. Poseía esa apariencia fresca que la hacía verse como su edad decía o un poco más grande; me percaté que el silencio entre nosotros ya era mucho. Me sentí torpe al no tener idea de cómo comenzar a platicarle. Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa noche no tuve ningún problema para hablarle. Tal vez fue porque me sentí más seguro al saber que ella compartía mis ideas. Pero esto ya era distinto porque se trataba de un reencuentro, cara a cara, los dos solos en su apartamento, muy cerca uno del otro. Bajé la vista de sus ojos a sus labios. Sí, esos mismos que en ese momento sentía ganas de tocar_

>Jonhy ¿te sientes bien?

>Sí

_¡Bastante bien! Noté nerviosismo de su parte cuando levanté mi mano, esperando tocar sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos. Lo habría hecho pero…_

>Srita. Hotaru, aquí tiene lo que me pidió

_No me acordaba de que Iván seguía aquí. De nuevo mala suerte. Le entregó los vendajes limpios y una pomada en un frasco_

>Muchas gracias Iván

_De nuevo me miró divertida_

>Necesito cambiarte las vendas y ponerte esta pomada para bajar el dolor

>¿Qué?

>Lo necesitas. No me gusta tratar con gente escandalosa, así que tendrás que intentar no gritar cuando te unte la pomada ¿de acuerdo?

_Asentí. Hotaru desvió la mirada a Iván, quien parecía divertido al ver mi rostro de sorpresa_

>No te preocupes Jonhy. La Srita. Hotaru no te va a lastimar

_Un niño muy listo. Se dio cuenta de que tengo cierto temor a esto de los doctores y la medicina. Hotaru no era una doctora, pero estaba seguro que lo que iba a hacer me iba a doler_

>Iván tiene razón. Todo depende de cómo lo quieras ver

_De nuevo esa frase. Parecía que todos querían que me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer en cada ocasión, sobre lo bueno, lo malo y lo indiferente. Esta vez no. Dejaré que las cosas tomen su curso_

>…Srita. Hotaru, ya debo irme. Se está haciendo de noche

>Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí. No te preocupes

>Quisiera, pero tengo un asunto pendiente por hacer

>…Entiendo. En ese caso ten cuidado con ellos, recuerda que ya casi te atrapaban

>Sí Srita. No se preocupe, estaré bien

_Volteó hacia mí para despedirse_

>De nuevo muchas gracias por ayudarme. Fue un placer conocerlo, espero nos veamos pronto

>Tenlo por seguro. Ten cuidado Iván, no querrás que Hotaru se preocupe

_Hizo una reverencia típica de los japoneses para por fin salir del apartamento. Hotaru se quedó en silencio hasta que dejó de oír las pisadas de Iván por las escaleras. Dio un suspiro y me habló nuevamente_

>Por favor, intenta aguantar un poco el dolor mientras te quito las vendas

_Asentí de nuevo. Rápidamente comenzó a desatar las vendas mientras hacía lo que ella me pidió. Estuve así un rato pero después no pude evitar quejarme. Hotaru se veía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo_

>Hotaru ¿podemos hablar?

_Detesto el silencio. No me contestó sino hasta que me quitó las vendas por completo_

>Claro, esperaba que me preguntaras eso. Dime ¿qué tienes planeado?

>¿Planeado?

>Sí, para evitarlos a todos ELLOS

_Aún con rostro serio abrió el frasco de pomada_

>Aún no tengo un buen plan

_Mentí. A eso me había dedicado toda esta semana_

>¿Por qué no me dices el tuyo?

>Porque yo tampoco tengo uno. He estado ocupándome de Iván y me quita tiempo

_Entonces sentí inquietud_

>¿Pensabas decirme que vivías aquí si nos hubiéramos encontrado en las calles?

>Por supuesto. Tú no eres como ELLOS. Dijiste que pensabas lo mismo que yo y que querías ser libre

>Así es. Aunque por cómo te comportaste y te vestiste creí que eras como yo: un rico

_Me miró con cierto enojo_

>¡No te molestes! No me importa que no lo seas. La verdad yo preferiría vivir así, no soy tan exigente

_La calme un poco. Se untó un poco de pomada en una mano_

>Eso espero

_¡Creí que estaba calmada! Al untarme grité: estaba muy fría y además Hotaru apretó con fuerza mi hombro lastimado_

>¿Por qué hiciste eso sin avisar?

>¡Dijiste que no eras exigente!

_¡Esta es una excepción! Los golpes de la macana me habían dejado marcas que se habían tornado moradas por la hinchazón. Tenía la piel sensible, en pocas palabras_

>¡Exigente no, pero sí sensible!

>No te quejes. Además tengo que hacerlo así para masajear tus músculos

>Eso no es masaje, es tortura

>¿Prefieres hacerlo tú?

>¡No!

_Me dolería más_

>¡Entonces deja las quejas! Sé fuerte!

>¡No seas tan exigente! Por si no te diste cuenta detesto estas cosas

_No hizo caso. Volvió a hacer lo mismo y volví a gritar. Ya me estaba enojando_

>Hotaru, cálmate por favor

>Yo estoy calmada, tú eres el que está gritando

>¿Por qué estás molesta? Ya te dije que no me importa que no seas como yo

>¿Me estás llamando pobre?

>No pongas palabras en mi boca. Yo no dije eso

>No lo dijiste pero parece

>Pues te equivocas. Parece que tuvieras algo en mi contra

>No, no tengo nada en tu contra

>Pero sigues molesta. Hotaru, no soy buen conversador. Igual que muchos digo cosas que parecen y cosas que no debería decir. Si eso hice entonces te pido perdón y te pido que me tengas paciencia, Hotaru. Ya te dije que detesto esto pero si quieres que aguante el dolor pues lo haré

_No dijo nada. Volvió a untarme pomada con la misma fuerza. Esta vez no grité para que se tranquilizara. Cuando me untó en la espalda no hubo necesidad de aguantarme. Volteé a verla. Se veía más tranquila pero cabizbaja _

>Perdona por lastimarte, Jonhy. Debí suponer que te duele bastante

>Olvídalo. No tienes que pedir perdón. Sólo lo haces para ayudarme

_Mientras terminaba hubo un largo y cálido silencio. A esto me refería cuando les decía que había tenido buena suerte al toparme con el oficial. Encontré a Hotaru (bueno, ella me encontró) y ahora estaba en su apartamento a su cuidado. No pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel. Cuando terminó tomó los vendajes limpios y comenzó a ponérmelos. La ví de reojo y noté que estaba sonriente. Ya era buen momento para decirle_

>Hotaru ¿quieres venir conmigo un tiempo?

_En realidad quise decir "vivir"; se detuvo y me miró asombrada_

>¿A dónde?

>A Escocia. La verdad es que después de encontrarnos planeaba regresar allá, pero llevándote conmigo

>¿Crees que sea lo más adecuado? Apenas te conozco

>Pues así nos conoceríamos más

>No Jonhy, no lo creo. No puedo irme

>Dame una buena razón

>…Iván me necesita. Yo cuido mucho de él: le doy de comer, le dejo bañarse, le doy albergue cuando lo necesita. Soy como su hermana. Aunque trabaja, sabe cuidarse y tiene dónde pasar las noches, no me gustaría dejarlo solo. Podría atraparlo un oficial si le da la tentación de intentar robar otra vez. Por eso no puedo irme de aquí hasta encontrarle una buena familia

>Llévalo contigo. No me importaría

>Lo haría pero no puedo. El gobierno sabe que es un huérfano porque trabaja. Tendría que adoptarlo y no puedo hacerlo hasta tener mayoría de edad

_Igual que en Estados Unidos, la mayoría de edad es 21. Imposible adoptarlo_

>Tienes razón. En ese caso tengo una mejor idea. Ven conmigo a la mansión de mi amigo Oliver

>¡No hablas en serio!

>Claro que sí. Y podrías llevar a Iván contigo, no habría problema

>¿Y que va a pasar con los curiosos?

>Pues que sigan. Ya no me interesa. Ahora que te encontré ya no hay razón para esconderme de los curiosos ¿Acaso a ti aún te preocupan?

>Sí. Pero no por mí sino por Iván. Él no tiene idea de que yo fui a esa fiesta mientras dormía aquí. Él también estaría en problemas si lo ven conmigo. Desde hace poco ha sido perseguido por intentos de robo. Nadie tiene idea de que yo lo cuido. Y por el incidente que tuviste con el oficial igual estarías en problemas por ayudarlo a escapar

_Viéndolo así pues sólo queda decir…_

>No importa lo que digan si nos descubren. No es su problema. Además por eso decidí buscarte: para enfrentar juntos lo que venga. Sólo es un pequeño tiempo, en el que tal vez pueda convencerte para que vengas conmigo a Escocia

>Eso nunca. Te lo dejé claro

>Por lo que sé las mujeres cambian de opinión con rapidez. Y tú no eres la excepción

>¿Por qué lo dices?

>Esa noche no querías darme tu nombre, pero de un momento a otro me lo dijiste aunque sólo había podido oír el apellido. Hotaru es un lindo nombre, y tú también eres muy linda

_¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ella es hermosa; se sonrojó un poco al oírme decir eso_

>Más te vale que no estés mintiendo

>¿Por qué lo haría? Yo nunca digo mentiras

_¡Ahí va una! Pero al menos no son muy grandes. Volviendo al tema…_

>Por cierto, no me has dado tu respuesta ¿vendrás conmigo o no?

_No contestó. Mejor siguió poniéndome los vendajes. Esa decisión también era parte del plan. Robert me había dicho que si lo de Escocia no funcionaba mejor intentara invitarla a pasar un tiempo en la mansión de Oliver (quien se molestaría por no decirle antes); en ambos lugares hay peligro. En Escocia está mi hermano Johan quien para este entonces ya se había enterado de lo sucedido y aquí en París están los curiosos y Enrique acechándome. No había diferencia. Igual seríamos molestados. No me había dado cuenta de que Hotaru había terminado sino hasta que oí salir de sus labios un sonido tímido_

>¿Qué acabas de decir?

>Te dije que sí. Sí iré contigo

_Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro. No pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza a pesar del dolor físico que sentía_

>Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. También prometo que haré todo lo posible para que me acompañes a Escocia

_Me devolvió el abrazo sin decirme nada; al final no comí nada puesto que todo ya estaba frío y ya era de noche. Planeaba irme de ahí pero Hotaru insistió en que me quedara aunque sea sólo esa noche para descansar. Acepté sin reprochar. Además me sentía muy cansado a pesar de haber dormido toda la tarde y con dolor aunque cada vez más leve. Antes de echarme a dormir mandé un mensaje a Robert para avisarle que había encontrado a Hotaru y que no iba a llegar hasta mañana. Por el momento ya nada me preocupaba. Yo sabía que el primer encuentro no había sido por casualidad y mucho menos éste. Por suerte todo tiene su recompensa, y la mía ya estaba en camino. Aún así, Hotaru sigue siendo algo extraña para mí. Tengo en cuenta que apenas la acabo de conocer y lo más seguro es que pronto sabré más de ella que cualquiera. Ya estaba medio dormido cuando sonó mi celular. Lo tomé con torpeza. Era Robert quien me había contestado el mensaje:_

>"En ese caso, mañana le espera una sorpresa ¡Sigue así Romeo!"

_¡Un momento! De eso yo no sabía nada. Iba a preguntarle pero ya tenía bastante sueño; al poco rato de poner la cabeza sobre la almohada me quedé profundamente dormido. Definitivamente, los próximos días me esperaba mucho movimiento, sólo espero poder seguir con lo que Robert y yo habíamos planeado…_

_**-Fin del episodio-

* * *

**_

**_En el Cap. 4 – Cuando la aristocracia y la sencillez combinan I Parte – _**

Para hacer que una "plebeya" y un aristócrata hagan buena combinación es casi imposible, en muchos casos: verdaderamente imposible. Pero ésta podría ser la excepción para Jonhy y Hotaru. Es cuestión de tiempo para que ambos descubran las maravillas del otro y se den cuenta de todo ese amor que surgirá en su curiosa relación…

**Uff! K pesado! Ai perdonen lo largo. La inspiración es musha n.n …**

**Aclaración para los otakus: decidí no poner esta historia en Crossovers porque no había necesidad. Además Hotaru es el único personaje de otro anime que agregaré en este fic**


	5. Cap 4: Cuando la aristocracia y la

**Sí, sí ya van 4, sólo quedan unos 7 u 8 más jeje Poco a poco se va progresando **

**_/ MeMoRiAs dE uN jOvEn EnAmOrAdO /_**

**_Intro cap. 4_**

_¿Verdad que es un joven muy lindo? Igual que la noche en que bailamos o aún más. Para mi tranquilidad me ha aceptado sin importarle la condición en la que vivo y mucho menos el hecho de que esté cuidando a Iván, un niño al que ELLOS llamarían un pordiosero. Debo decir que su invitación a la mansión de su amigo no la tenía prevista, pero aún así acepté. Todo por una simple razón: para estar a su lado algún tiempo y sentir su calidez. Era lo que más deseaba desde que tomó mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él para enseñarme a bailar. Aún así estoy consciente de que las cosas no van a comenzar bien ni con sus amigos ni con la gente que se relaciona con él, como sus padres. Pero si lograba llevarme bien con ellos el resto sería sencillo. De todas formas tengo mil dudas y preocupaciones rondando por mi cabeza ¿Seré lo suficiente decente o aceptable para ellos¿Seré capaz de ganarme su aprecio a pesar de lo que soy y hago en realidad¿Aceptarán al pequeño Iván? Y lo más importante ¿lograré ganarme el corazón de Jonhy? Sí, ya sé que suena a telenovela, pero también sucede en la vida real ¡Aquí me tienen! Confío en Jonhy y estoy segura que todo lo que suceda en los próximos días valdrá la pena. Sólo debo poner un poco de mi parte

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 4 – Cuando la aristocracia y la sencillez combinan I Parte _**

_La mañana transcurrió muy lentamente por estos barrios tan tranquilos y cálidos, aún así estaba ansioso por llegar a la mansión de Oliver con una hermosa joven a mi lado, y por supuesto también con un niño muy educado. Por el momento, Iván y yo pasábamos un buen rato en un parque jugando con un freezbe mientras Hotaru nos observaba sonriente y a la vez leía un libro sentada sobre el césped. La noté más a gusto, lo cual me alegró; este día antes de salir, Hotaru me invitó a pasar la mañana junto con Iván en el parque antes de ir a la mansión de Oliver. Me contó que Iván y ella suelen ir todos los domingos ahí para relajarse un poco y pasar un buen rato olvidándose de los problemas que a ambos los acechaban. Así que no podía fallarle a Iván por ningún motivo, ya era una costumbre desde que se conocieron. Además, mientras tomábamos una bebida fría en su apartamento (estamos en abril. Ya hace calor aunque no mucho), me comentó que sentía nervios por el asunto de ir a conocer a mis amigos y prefería no verlos hasta que se hiciera más tarde. No pude hacer nada mas que tranquilizarla platicándole un poco sobre las virtudes de los otros 3 Majestics. Para mi molestia, me ví en la necesidad de omitir el asunto entre Enrique y yo, puesto que se trataba sobre ella y no quería ponerla más nerviosa diciéndole que él había sido atraído por su belleza, pero de una forma más bien demente por el hecho de que Enrique estaba celoso desde aquella vez y también porque había tomado poco después de empezada la fiesta (un detalle proporcionado por el confiable Robert). No hubo más remedio que hacerle ese favor. Pero pues no me estaba aburriendo, al contrario. A pesar de estar lastimado, me sentía libre de gritar cuanto quisiera y de jugar con el freezbe junto con Iván sin tener la preocupación de pegarle a alguien o de temer al "que dirán". Esta no era su zona y dudo mucho que se molesten en venir sólo para intentar fastidiarme (ya muchos lo han hecho). Mientras jugábamos me di cuenta de otra virtud del pequeño Iván: deportista nato. Este niño me sorprendía cada vez más. Parecía tener talentos escondidos que no les son posibles sacar aún, ya sea porque no le llega el momento o porque su condición no se lo permite ¡Qué maldita es la vida con los que más necesitan! A pesar de eso, Iván no parecía lamentarse y todo gracias a…Hotaru. Sí, seguro había sido ella quien le enseñó lo maravilloso que es la vida como para pasársela lamentándose por cosas de las que no saldrás adelante a menos que des tu esfuerzo; en ese momento sentí una punzada en la cabeza. Algo me había pegado y era el freezbe que me había lanzado Iván esperando que lo atrapara _

>¡Jonhy, lo siento! No era mi intención! Estás bien?

_Me sobé inútilmente la cabeza _

>Si, no te preocupes

_Oí la voz de Hotaru regañando a Iván _

>¡Iván! Debes tener más cuidado! No querrás dejar más herido a nuestro invitado!

>No Srita. en verdad lo siento!

>Hotaru, tranquila. Fue mi culpa. Estaba distraído

_Bastante porque había sido otro momento en que ví completamente hipnotizado a Hotaru. Ya no traía puesta esa ropa oscura. Ahora usaba una blusa de manga larga color amarilla que le cubría parte del cuello. También usaba unos shorts cafés un poco flojos a la cintura. De ahí para arriba la ropa le daba forma a su cuerpo. Para combinarlo usaba un broche y zapatos de ese color; se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí mientras me miraba divertida. _

>¿Distraído? Eso parece ser típico de ti

>Claro que no. Sólo me distraigo cuando tengo en mente algo que me da curiosidad

>Entonces siempre estás distraído ¿verdad?

_Fruncí el entrecejo. Algo andaba mal de nuevo _

>…mmm ya no importa. Al menos el golpe no fue tan grave

_¡Eso era! Caí en la cuenta de que el dolor del golpe había desaparecido mientras Hotaru me distraía. Vaya, me atrapó y además descubrió que la había estado observando. Sentí vergüenza por ese detalle. Es astuta, no cabe duda _

>Srita. Hotaru, ya debo irme. Prometí llegar temprano, así quizá me dejen salir antes de que usted y Jonhy se vayan

>Adelante Iván. No olvides tener a la mano lo que necesites para antes de irnos ¿sí?

>De acuerdo. Jonhy, muchas gracias por jugar conmigo. Me divertí mucho, sólo espero que no te haya lastimado gravemente

_Acaricié su cabello juguetonamente _

>No. Ya te dije que fue torpeza mía

_Y mucha _

>En ese caso, me gustaría pedirte un favor

>¿Cuál?

>Que cuide bien a la Srita. Hotaru

_¿Qué dijo? Eso ya me sonaba a compromiso serio. Torpemente me atreví a preguntar _

>¿Por qué yo?

>Porque confío en ti para que la lleves a salvo a casa

_¡Ah! Por eso _

>Vete tranquilo, eso haré

>¡Gracias! Bien ya me voy

_Se dio la media vuelta para irse alejando poco a poco de nuestra vista. Cuando estuve seguro de ya no verlo le hablé a Hotaru _

>¿Ya quieres irte?

>No, de hecho quería hablar contigo

>¿Sobre qué?

>Quisiera saber por qué detestas tanto ESE mundo en el que te ha tocado nacer

_La miré asombrado ¿Cómo es que pregunta esos asuntos con tanta naturalidad? Tal vez sea porque no son suyos sino míos _

>Yo nunca dije que lo detestara

>Pero por lo que dijiste esa noche demostraste lo contrario

>Sólo dije que detestaba los bailes

>No me refiero a cuando nos conocimos sino antes, cuando te estaba "espiando". Todavía puedo recordar tus palabras con claridad: _Soy como un extraño en este mundo lleno de lujos, nobleza y bailes y para mí ellos son extraños en mi mundo, un mundo lleno de soledad, pero a la vez llena de sueños y promesas que pienso cumplir _

_¿Aún lo recuerda? _

>¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Igual nunca dije que detestara mi posición

>El tan sólo hecho de decir que eres un extraño en un mundo que conoces es muestra de que lo detestas, igual ELLOS detestan tu mundo pero con la única diferencia de que creen conocerlo

_Tiene razón. Detesto ESE mundo por todos los males que me ha hecho pasar y odio a la gente que me ha hecho sufrir por cosas insignificantes. Al notar mi seriedad, Hotaru se limitó a decirme _

>Perdona por preguntarte algo tan estúpido. No es de mi incumbencia

>¡Así es, no lo es! Así que mejor deja de molestar y de hacerme esas malditas preguntas estúpidas, Hotaru!

_Me miró sorprendida por lo que contesté y por el tono. No pude evitar enojarme cuando me hizo esa pregunta. Además nunca me ha gustado hablar de eso, por eso le contesté sin medir mis palabras. Al darme cuenta de mi error intenté disculparme _

>¡Hotaru, perdón! No quise decir eso!

_No me dijo nada. Se regresó al lugar donde había estado leyendo y tomó su libro para después venir de nuevo frente mí _

>…Será mejor irnos, ya pasa del mediodía

>¡Hotaru!

_No se molestó en mirarme cuando pasó a mi lado. ¡Maldición! La había hecho enojar otra vez. Me limité a caminar detrás de ella de regreso a su apartamento…¡Soy un imbécil! Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema atrás con cortesía y yo tuve que contestarle groseramente. Así he sido con muchas jóvenes que quieren hablar conmigo y no me interesa si se enojan, se ponen tristes, etc. Pero con Hotaru era diferente. Me había preocupado más su reacción y el hecho de que se había enojado conmigo. Quería que escuchara mis disculpas y que me diera su perdón, pero no era el mejor momento; todo el camino guardé mi distancia y no nos dirigimos la palabra para nada aunque de verdad quería. Me intrigaba ver su rostro: si estaba triste, enojada, tranquila o en el peor de los casos, indiferente. Sé que suena ilógico, pero si estaba indiferente seguro que se encontraba verdaderamente furiosa por dentro, por lo menos eso es algo típico en las mujeres: fingir que no pasa nada; al llegar a su apartamento y abrir la puerta me habló aún de espaldas _

>Pasa y relájate. Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de irnos a la mansión de tu amigo

>S-sí

_Pase delante de ella intentando ver su rostro. Me fue imposible, no soy bueno para disimular. Me senté en el mismo sofá en el que había dormido la noche anterior, aún preocupado por lo que podría pasar después de que la puerta se cerrara tras ella. Por fin ví su rostro. Para mi sorpresa estaba sonriente ¿Por qué¿Acaso ya se olvidó de lo sucedido? No lo creo ¡Imposible! Vino hacia mí aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro _

>Necesito tomar una ducha. De nuevo estás en tu casa, Jonhy

_Se retiró de la habitación en silencio. Minutos después oí la regadera ¿Y ahora qué hago? Lo único que quería era que aceptara mis disculpas pero no entiendo por qué ese cambio de ánimo. Por el momento sólo podía esperar sentado sin hacer nada…o tal vez no; me levanté rápidamente para dirigirme en la dirección de Hotaru. Entre más avanzaba por el pasillo oía más de cerca la regadera, hasta que ví una luz y vapor saliendo por una de las puertas. No era necesaria la discreción por el sonido del agua, así que podía entrar al baño sin que Hotaru se diera cuenta de mi presencia ¿Que qué estaba haciendo? Ni yo mismo estaba seguro. Si me vieras en estos momentos pensarías que soy una especie de pervertido intentando ver a una chica desnuda bañándose. Pero no, sólo era un chico desesperado por saber cómo termina este asunto; el agua dejó de caer. Y yo sigo aquí dentro sin saber qué hacer ¡Si me descubre me mata! Mejor salgo en silencio ¿Qué me sucede¿Cómo se me ocurre hacer semejante cosa si ni siquiera me iba a atrever a hablarle ahí dentro? Comienzo a creer que fue descarga de lujuria la que me hizo entrar. No, simplemente fue curiosidad _

>Jonhy ¿me podrías pasar una toalla?

_A tan sólo unos segundos de salir, me detuve sintiendo escalofríos por ese detalle inesperado _

>Jonhy ¿no me escuchaste? Necesito una toalla, por favor

_Tragué saliva antes de hablarle tartamudo _

>¡S-sí, l-lo siento! Ya voy!

_Seguí paralizado _

>H-hotaru ¿puedo voltear?

_¡Eso no se oyó bien! _

>¿Qué?...¡Claro! No te preocupes, pero por favor pásame la toalla a tu lado

>S-sí!

_La tomé de un perchero junto a la puerta. Aún estaba nervioso puesto que caí en la cuenta de que detrás de mí estaba una joven desnuda _

>H-hotaru…

>¿sí?

>¿No estás molestas?

>¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

_Por dos razones: por lo que le dije en el parque y porque había entrado aquí mientras se bañaba, además estaba desnuda. No entiendo ¿qué le sucede? _

>No, por nada. Toma

_Estiré el brazo para estar seguro de no tocarla. En cuanto tomó la toalla me sentí aliviado _

>¡Gracias! Mi cabello estaba muy mojado

>Sí, de nada…¿Qué?

_¿Su cabello? Sin pensarlo me volteé a verla. Estaba envuelta ya en una toalla mientras se envolvía la otra más pequeña en la cabeza ¡Qué tonto soy! Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas?…Me miró con extrañeza _

>¿Te sucede algo?

_Me sonrojé. Hotaru notó mi inquietud y rió quedito pero divertida _

>¿Acaso nunca habías visto a una persona envuelta en una toalla?

>Sí, pero no a una mujer

>Tranquilo, no tienes por qué estar nervioso ¿acaso me molesté porque estabas aquí?

>N-no

_No lo comprendes. No sabes lo nervioso que me siento al verte así. Sólo es cuestión de decidir si quiero quitarte de encima esa molesta toalla…Sentí calidez al tenerla cerca. Una pequeña descarga de "curiosidad" me llegó_

>Hotaru…

>¿sí?

_Acerqué mi mano a su rostro lo más calmado que pude para acariciarlo. Por primera vez sentí la tersura de su piel entre mis dedos. Mientras la acariciaba, me miró sorprendida _

>Jonhy ¿qué haces?

_Caí en la cuenta de que de nuevo nos encontrábamos cara a cara, los dos solos y uno muy cerca del otro, como el día anterior. Y esta vez sinun niño que me pueda interrumpir_

>Sólo quiero tocar tu rostro ¿te molesta?

>Un poco. Pero no entiendo por qué

>Quiero terminar lo que empecé ayer, si no te molesta

_Algunos pequeños mechones de su cabello habían quedado sueltos y estos soltaban gotas que caían sobre sus hombros desnudos. Observéidiotizado el recorrido que hacía la gota sobre su piel hasta perderse. Curiosamente Hotaru no parecía quejarse; recorrí mis dedos lentamente a sus labios aún húmedos. Por fin pude tocarlos con la yema de mis dedos, dibujando su forma _

>Jonhy ¿qué vas a hacerme?

_Observé la timidez que emanaban de esos ojos violetas. De alguna forma, Hotaru ya tenia idea de lo que pasaría _

>¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Ya lo sabes

>Te equivocas

>No, claro que no. No finjas

_Intentó huir pero le esquivé el paso con mi brazo e hice que retrocediera, acorralándose contra la pared. En estos momentos mi voz tenía un tono entre serio e incitante, además me sentía muy torpe puesto que tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento podría caerme por la falta de equilibrio en mis piernas. De todas formas seguí firme mientras le hablaba _

>Te noto nerviosa ¿por qué?

>Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia

_Y, sí. Se encontraba dentro de un baño contra la pared siendo acorralada por mi y con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo _

>Aún así no creo que debas estar así. Estás conmigo

>Por eso me siento incómoda. Por favor Jonhy, déjame salir

>Todavía no, hay un asunto pendiente

_De hecho son 2 _

>¿Cuál?

_La miré a los ojos lo más fijo que pude para demostrar la seriedad en el asunto _

>Dime la verdad ¿estás molesta?

_Primero lo importante; desvió la mirada dudosa ¡Mala suerte! Sí lo está _

>Pues…no precisamente molesta

_Estaba desperdiciando lo que podría ser un bello momento regresando a lo de esta mañana. Prefiero verla feliz en lugar de melancólica cuando llegue el momento de besarla _

>Hotaru ¿podemos hablar?

>Claro pero ¿aquí?

_Aún cubierta no podía hablarle aquí _

>Tienes razón, lo siento. Te esperaré en la sala

>Está bien, no tardo

_Retiré mi brazo para que ella saliera rápidamente. Me devolví a la sala para esperarla un poco aturdido; acabo de conocerla y ya quiero besarla ¿y por qué no lo haría? Es amable, hermosa y muy tolerante conmigo. Sin embargo no quiero que piense que tengo otras intenciones con ella. Debo mantener la promesa que le hice a Robert de no echar a perder su ayuda. Aún así creo que lo de hace poco fue suficiente para arruinar parte de nuestro plan; entró a la sala vestida con la misma blusa amarilla sólo que ahora traía puesta una falda poco arriba de la rodilla. Se sentó a mi lado cabizbaja, sin hablar un rato hasta que notó que nadie decía nada _

>¿De qué quieres hablar?

>De lo que pasó en la mañana. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije

>¿Por eso? No hay problema, no pasó nada grave

_Eso no me convence _

>Hotaru, hablo en serio. Si estás molesta dímelo, tienes derecho a estarlo

>No, no estoy molesta. En serio. Además fui yo la que hizo esas preguntas estúpidas

>Si es así entonces no hay razón para ocultar tu rostro del mío. Mírame Hotaru

_No lo hizo. Eso me molestó. Detesto que la gente se guarde su dolor cuando yo soy el de la culpa. Me levanté apretando los puños _

>¡Hotaru, ya basta! Deja de decir que no estás molesta cuando en realidad no quieres ni verme! Te lastimé y fue por mis terquedades ¡deja de hacer como que no pasa nada!

_Por fin volteó a verme furiosa. Se levantó y me enfrentó _

>¡Así es! Estoy molesta por lo que me dijiste, me lastimaste fuertemente y además entraste al baño mientras me tomaba una ducha! No entiendo por qué me trataste así, sólo me dio curiosidad por querer saber más de ti ¿Qué te crees?

_Levantó su mano para darme una bofetada, pero enseguida la bajó _

>¡Adelante! Me la merezco! Por qué no lo haces? No entiendo!

_Su rostro aún era desafiante pero su voz se tornó más suave _

>¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer? Dijiste que, igual que todo el mundo, dices cosas que parecen y cosas que no deberías decir. Después me pediste que te perdonara y te tuviera paciencia y es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo

_Me sobresalté _

>¿Lo dices en serio? Por eso no te quejaste?

>Sí. Pensé que si lo hacía seguro podría llegar a agradarte más

>Pues parecía una carga para ti

>No, yo lo estaba haciendo con gusto, porque tú me lo pediste

_Lo hizo para agradarme ¡No puedo creerlo! Cada momento que pasa es echado a perder por mi imprudencia. Si sigo así no creo que Hotaru quiera verme más tiempo. Tomé sus manos con delicadeza y con la cabeza baja _

>Con más razón debo disculparme. He sido un completo imbécil contigo. Ya no me hagas caso, olvida lo que te dije. Si algo te molesta dímelo, por favor. No quiero cometer otro error contigo. Es lo que menos deseo. Hotaru ¿podrás perdonarme?

_Se soltó lentamente para levantar mi rostro y sonreírme dulcemente _

>¡Por supuesto! No te preocupes

_Estaba aliviado. Su perdón era lo único que quería _

>Entonces ¿qué dices? Ya está todo bien?

>…De hecho no. Aún queda otro asunto pendiente

>¿De qué hablas?

>De lo que iba a hacer ahí dentro, en el baño

>¿Qué?

_Igual que hace poco, acerqué mi mano a su mejilla para acariciarla. Hotaru me observo con los ojos bien abiertos _

>Creí que no era en serio

>Por supuesto. No me gusta dejar mis asuntos pendientes, y menos si se trata de ti

_Mi voz se oía más incitante, algo que pareció intimidarla. Antes de poder tocarla, Hotaru retiró mi mano con un manotazo _

>¡Deja de bromear Jonhy! No es gracioso!

>¿Por qué tendría que ser una broma? Yo no soy así

_Retrocedió poco a poco hasta quedar acorralada otra vez. Parece que no aprendió la lección, puesto que de nuevo le esquivé el paso con el brazo _

>Comienzo a pensar que lo haces a propósito para poder atraparte

>¡Te equivocas! Dime ¿por qué haces esto?

>¿Todavía lo preguntas? Creí que era bastante obvio

>Pues no, y quiero una respuesta

>¿Estás segura?

>Sí

>¡Cómo quieras!

_La tomé por la nuca sin lastimarla y la besé dulcemente. Por primera vez sentí esos labios pequeños y suaves. Por primera vez jugué con mi boca y mi lengua a saborear la suya: era una sensación dulce. Sus labios sabían a miel y el resto a algo más embriagante. Duramos largo rato quietos, jugando aún con su boca. Era inevitable. La tomé por la cintura: su cuerpo era cálido y confortante sin embargo aún sentía cierta incomodidad en nuestra cercanía. Al colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros éstas temblaban sin detenerse. Un hilillo de saliva se formó en cuanto me separé de ella. Al tenerla tan cerca no pude evitar ver hipnotizado esa mirada de timidez de aquellos ojos violetas. Parecía que Hotaru estaba a punto de llorar ¿pero por qué? Con mi mano limpié la saliva que había caído a un lado de sus labios _

>¿Qué tienes?

_No me contestó. Siguió con ese rostro inocente, lloroso y suplicante _

>Perdona Hotaru. No pude evitarlo. Quería besarte, eso es todo. A menos que eso te haya molestado mucho

_Negó con la cabeza _

>No me molestó. Pero me gustaría que dejaras de abrazarme

>¿Por qué?

>No me siento bien. Por favor, suéltame

_Normalmente hubiera hecho caso, pero ni ese rostro suplicante iba a detenerme _

>No lo haré hasta que me digas qué te sucede

>…Dime ¿por qué me besaste?

>Ayer te mencioné lo linda que eres. A pesar de que no me la creíste es verdad. Esa es razón suficiente para mí

>¡No tiene sentido! Porque nos acabamos de conocer y…

_Me acerqué más para hablarle al oído. Se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer _

>…Para mí sí tiene sentido, y mucho. No tienes idea de cuanto he pensado en ti desde que te ví esa noche. Desde ese momento tengo en mente tu rostro, tu figura y tu voz: te me hiciste hermosa, Hotaru. No importa lo muy poco que te conozca, eso no cambia lo que puedo ver en ti

_Se estremeció. Apretó con fuerza mis hombros y sentí dolor por mis golpes, pero no me importó. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. La abracé con más fuerza, como si no quisiera que se me escapara, y no quería. Me sentía demasiado bien como para que este momento acabara tan pronto. Aún así, tenía mis dudas; aún no sé por qué se puso así, a punto de llorar. No creo que sea por emoción. Había algo más profundo en esa expresión suplicante, algo más doloroso ¿La habré lastimado de nuevo sin darme cuenta? Y si fue así ¿cómo?…La besé de nuevo, primero en la comisura de los labios, esperando alguna respuesta. Comenzó a responder, lenta pero más segura. Al besarla en los labios lo hice con más fuerza para ver si me seguía. Tomé su mano colocándola sobre mi pecho mientras acercaba más su cuerpo contra el mío. Esta vez fui yo el que se estremeció. Para mí eso ya era demasiado: sentía mi corazón acelerado y mi cuerpo flojo, en cualquier momento tendría que parar puesto que después ni yo mismo podría detenerme…algo sonó. Era el timbre. Hotaru se separó de mí rápidamente para ir a abrir la puerta pero mi mano tomando la suya se lo impidió. Ahora era yo el de la mirada suplicante _

>No vayas, quédate conmigo un poco más

>No puedo Jonhy. Suéltame

_La solté y seguí con el brazo estirado como esperando que cambiara de opinión y regresara. Sin embargo dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse y abrió la puerta para recibir a Iván, quien ya estaba listo para irse. Sin saludarlo me retiré al baño y cerré con seguro con la intención de verme al espejo para intentar tener buen aspecto frente a Iván. Mi rostro estaba rojo y me sentía un poco agitado. Puse mi mano en mi pecho sólo para estar seguro de que mi corazón ya latía normal. Me lavé la cara con manos temblorosas. Todavía podía saborear sus labios. En cuanto estuve mejor salí de ahí para encontrarme cara a cara con ella _

>¿Ahora ya está todo bien?

_Asentí con torpeza. Me besó en la comisura de los labios. Me volví a sonrojar ¡Otra vez no! _

>Te prometo que te lo compensaré ¿sí?

_De nuevo asentí y le hablé con torpeza _

>¿Me disculpas un momento?

_Entré de nuevo al baño oyendo detrás de mí su risita divertida ¡Ya me las iba a pagar! Admitámoslo, la inocencia, la sencillez y la belleza hacen buena combinación. En mi caso, la terquedad, el carácter y la valentía combinan. Pienso que ambos somos una perfecta combinación. De todas formas tengo una duda en mente¿podrá la admirable aristocracia combinar con la verdadera sencillez?... _

**_-Fin del episodio- _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_En el Cap. 5 – Cuando la aristocracia y la sencillez combinan II Parte – _**

Para hacer que una "plebeya" y los aristócratas hagan buena combinación es casi imposible, en muchos casos: verdaderamente imposible. Pero ésta podría ser la excepción para Hotaru y los Majestics, quienes parecen llevarse muy bien. Con cada día que pasa Hotaru intriga más a Jonhy y viceversa. Puede que próximamente el amor se dé entre ambos, cosa en que los otros Majestics están de acuerdo ¿o tal vez no?...


	6. Cap 5: Cuando la aristocracia y la

**Nunca habrían imaginado que Jonhy se comportaría así verda? y todavía falta ¡Disfruten este capítulo! n.n**

**_/ MeMoRiAs dE uN jOvEn EnAmOrAdO / _**

**_Intro cap. 5 _**

_No estaba muy segura en un principio, pero como te diste cuenta no tuve más opción que ceder a algo tan tentador como un beso suyo. Claro, fue un momento muy hermoso y demás, pero esa fue la raíz del verdadero problema, del cual lamentablemente nos enteramos demasiado tarde. No importa, igual me arriesgué. Desde que le dije que sí a Jonhy, Iván y yo estábamos conscientes en arriesgamos a ser víctimas de seres que con tan sólo vernos despreciaron todo nuestro ser sin siquiera conocernos ni tener en cuenta nuestras verdaderas intenciones ¡Es insoportable! Sin embargo, igual llegamos a ser apreciados por personas iguales a ELLOS, personas que nos hicieron sentir parte de ellos y que también quisieron ser parte de nuestro mundo ¡No sabes cuánto les agradezco su amabilidad y su comprensión! Gracias a ellos pasamos momentos inolvidables y divertidos ¡Los 4 son maravillosos, son magníficos, son los Majestics! _

_

* * *

_

**_Capítulo 5 – Cuando la aristocracia y la sencillez combinan II Parte _**

_Los nervios se fueron apoderando poco a poco de mí mientras más se acercaba el taxi a la mansión de Oliver. Miré a Iván por el retrovisor: venía muy feliz y muy ansioso, admirando con cierto asombro las calles por las que estábamos pasando, igual la mansión de Oliver a lo lejos. Después miré a Hotaru: estaba bastante tranquila leyendo un libro de bolsillo. No parecía preocuparle el hecho de que pronto conocería a mis amigos, los aristócratas más reconocidos de toda Europa. Al notar que la observaba me sonrió divertida y levantó el libro a la altura de su rostro impidiéndome verlo. Definitivamente soy muy indiscreto pero para su mala suerte no le soy predecible; a pesar de que controla muy bien esos aspectos de su vida aquí en Francia, me preocupa que no le llegue a ir muy bien con la aristocracia. Debe tener en cuenta todo lo que implica esta vida tan cómoda pero a la vez tan difícil para estar tan tranquila. Tal ves esté preocupándome demasiado. Si puede conmigo seguro puede con el resto. No debe ser tan difícil para una joven como ella que seguro sabe relacionarse con otra gente. Además ya los dejó bastante impresionados aquella vez. En realidad creo que no me siento nervioso por esto sino por lo que pasó hace unos minutos en el apartamento de Hotaru. Sigo preguntándome que hubiera pasado si Iván no llegaba en ese momento de descarga. Seguro habría sido algo más hermoso pero riesgoso. Igual aún tengo en duda el por qué casi lloraba. Pero tampoco debería preocuparme tanto por eso, tarde o temprano tendré que saberlo…En eso estaba cuando de repente ya nos encontrábamos parados en la entrada de la mansión. Pagué al taxista y salí rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a Hotaru. Tomé su mano mientras me agradecía con una sonrisa. Pedí al taxista que abriera la cajuela para tomar la maleta de Hotaru e Iván, quien no había podido dejar de ver boquiabierto la impresionante mansión de Oliver. Toda su familia posee un gran gusto por el arte, por lo que no es raro encontrarse con algunas estatuas en el jardín delantero que representan algunas esculturas famosas. Igual dentro de su mansión hay bastantes cuadros comprados por el mismo Oliver en las subastas. Rara vez llega a perder una reliquia como ésas y si es así es mejor no dirigirle la palabra. Poco a poco nos acercábamos a la puerta y cada momento me inquietaba más. Como Iván venía hipnotizado por este lugar desde antes de llegar, sólo Hotaru se dio cuenta de mi molestia. Se detuvo frente a mi, curiosa e inocente _

>¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

>No ¿por qué?

>Te noto muy serio ¿estás seguro que no hay algo que te moleste?

>Pues…

_Iván nos interrumpió. Se le hizo raro que nos quedáramos parados a medio camino _

>Srita. Hotaru, Jonhy, por qué se quedan ahí? Ya quiero entrar a ese lugar! Por favor!

>De acuerdo, pero estate tranquilo. No querrás que los amigos de Jonhy te vean muy ansioso

>¿Y qué tiene de malo?

>Que puede ser molesto para tus amigos

_Sí, muy cierto (recuerden cuando Tyson no se quería ir de la mansión de Robert) _

>No, no mucho

>¡Está bien! Está bien! Prometo comportarme bien pero por favor hay que seguir!

>De acuerdo, vamos tras de ti

>¡Sí!

_No podía creer la curiosidad de Iván. Definitivamente estaba más ansioso que Hotaru y yo juntos ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? Después de todo ha de ser su primera vez dentro de una mansión. Al estar Iván a cierta distancia de nosotros Hotaru me habló en tono de curiosidad _

>¿No me vas a decir qué te molesta?

>Aquí no. Mejor espera a cuando ya estés instalada en tu habitación

>¿Tengo una habitación?

>Pues aún no, pero te conseguiré la más cómoda

>No es necesario, me da igual dónde duerma. Puede ser incluso en el sofá

>Olvídalo. No es adecuado para una Bella Dama como tú

>...¿una _Bella Dama_?

_Su voz se entrecortó. Bajó la mirada _

>Jonhy…

>¿Sí?

>Deja de llamarme así

>¿Así? Cómo así?

_Volteó a verme molesta ¿y ahora que dije? _

>Deja de llamarme _Bella Dama! _

>...Pero ¿por qué?

>Porque me molesta! Ya no vuelvas a llamarme así!

_No entiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo? _

>Está bien, pero no te enojes conmigo. Fue un cumplido. No creí que te molestaría

>Pues ya sabes que sí!

_Hubo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros, opacado por las expresiones de emoción de Iván ¿Y ahora que sucedió? Créeme, ni yo mismo sabía en ese momento. De todas formas ya no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle, ya estaba llamando a la puerta tocando el timbre. Sin hacer esperar una voz un poco aguda y fina se oyó por el intercomunicador. Era Oliver _

>Mansión Polanski, Oliver al habla ¿qué desea?

>Deja tus formalidades! Mejor apresúrate y abre

>¡Jonhy! Eres tú? Regresaste!

>Sí, así es! Por qué te impresiona? Sólo me ausente un día

_No me contestó _

>Oliver…Oliver ¿estás ahí?

_Enseguida escuchamos pasos que parecía poco a poco se iban acercando, seguido de gritos que no oímos muy bien, pero que tenían tono de urgencia. Iván jaló de mi camisa y me miró confundido _

>Jonhy ¿qué pasa ahí dentro?

_Le sonreí divertido _

>No lo sé, pero te aseguró que ahí dentro puede pasar de todo

_En ese momento ya no se oyó nada ¿Qué demonios trama Oliver? La puerta se abrió lentamente. Nos recibió su sirvienta personal: Elizabeth, una mujer de escasos 30 años, de mirada adormilada pero agradable y atenta, vestida con el típico vestido a las rodillas (color verde pistache) y el delantal blanco, además de calcetas largas y el gorrito en la cabeza. Hizo una reverencia mientras nos abría el paso _

>Buenas tardes joven Jonhy. El joven Oliver los ha estado esperando. Por favor pasen directo a la sala

>¡Gracias!

_Le di el paso a Hotaru y a Iván y yo entré tras ellos. Se pararon en medio del recibidor, viendo asombrados lo grande que era. Al cerrar la puerta, Elizabeth se me acercó _

>Joven Jonhy, déjeme ayudarle con su maleta

>No es necesario. Además es de mi invitada. Me vería mal si tú la cargaras

_Noté que Hotaru me volteó a ver seria. Rápidamente cambió esa expresión enojada a una más calmada. Seguro está fingiendo otra vez, para no verse mal frente a mis amigos_. _Al asegurarme de que no podían oírme le hablé a Elizabeth _

>Elizabeth ¿podrías decirme qué sucede? Hace poco oí gritos

>Lo siento Joven Jonhy. El Joven Oliver me pidió que no dijera nada

_Fruncí el entrecejo. Algo pasó ayer que no me enteré. Lo sé por el mensaje que Robert me mandó la noche anterior _

>Hotaru, Iván, acompáñenme. Llegó el momento de presentarles a mis amigos

_Iván se puso nervioso _

>¿Tan pronto? Pero acabamos de llegar!

>Lo sé. Pero nos están esperando

>En ese caso, síganme por favor

_Iván fue detrás de Elizabeth curioseando con la mirada por el pasillo por el que pasamos. Mientras, yo iba al lado de una joven que respiraba profundamente. Su rostro se había puesto pálido y de mirada perdida. Tomé su mano con delicadeza. Se sobresaltó _

>Eh? Qué pasa?

>Habla más despacio ¿estás bien?

>S-sí, es sólo que…

_Sin prestar atención a los de adelante, la besé en la mejilla. De nuevo parecía que se iba a molestar _

>Tranquila Hotaru! No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Seguro te amarán

_Poco a poco yo lo haré. Dalo por hecho; en cuanto Elizabeth me habló, solté la mano de Hotaru _

>Joven Jonhy, yo me retiró. Ya puede pasar

>Gracias

_La vimos alejarse por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista. Di un suspiro antes de dar indicaciones a mis invitados _

>Pasaré yo primero. Ustedes sólo relájense. En su momento les hablaré ¿De acuerdo?

_Ambos asintieron; entré como si nada. Ahí estaban los tres, sentados cómodamente bebiendo una taza de té (sí, yo también ya estoy harto de eso). En cuanto me vieron noté la ansiedad de Enrique, la seriedad de Robert y la alegría de Oliver al verme de regreso. Dejó su taza y se levantó para recibirme _

>¡Qué bien! Ya estás aquí!

>…Aja

>Y bien ¿dónde está? Ya quiero verla!

>¡A mí también me alegra verte, Oliver!

_Sarcasmo; también dejó su taza y me saludó moviendo un poco la mano, algo tieso _

>Ya era hora ¿estás seguro que no vienes solo?

>¡Sí, seguro Robert!

_Más sarcasmo. Son unos malditos! Sólo esperan verla. Igual los aprecio. Por último, Enrique se levantó mirándome fijamente a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de fastidio. Estiró su brazo para saludarme. Por primera vez, en una semana, me dirigió la palabra _

>Bien hecho, Jonhy

_Al saludarlo apreté su mano con fuerza y viceversa _

>Gracias!

_Aún no estaba seguro de qué había hecho bien, pero lo reconoció ¡Un extraño cambio en Enrique! Tal vez lo de ayer no fue casualidad y ahora está más tranquilo. O puede que esté tramando algo a mis espaldas _

>Antes de presentarla, me gustaría saber qué sucede

>¿De qué?

>Primero: tu mensaje, Robert ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

>Sé paciente, ya lo sabrás

_Fruncí el entrecejo. Seguro no sería nada bueno _

>Y tú Oliver ¿por qué tanto escándalo hace poco?

>Es por lo mismo. Es que Robert me contó todo

>¡QUÉ?

>Oye, no te enojes, le va encantar

_Sí, está bien. Pero ¿pero no podrían decirme exactamente QUÉ le va a encantar? _

>Bien, confiaré en su palabra

_Di un suspiro. Me dirigí a donde había dejado a Hotaru y a Iván. Le hice una seña a Hotaru para que se acercara poco a poco. Los otros tres ya estaban frente a mí con los ojos bien abiertos esperando verla entrar _

>Majestics, les presento a…

_Volteé a verla en cuanto iba entrando: me quedé paralizado. Se acercó a mí con una inocencia infinita. Emanaba belleza y encanto en esa expresión inocente. Los Majestics no entendían el por qué mi largo silencio, puesto que no habían visto bien su rostro por culpa de su cabello. Tomé su mano delicadamente mientras recuperaba la cordura _

>¡Perdón! Les presento a Tomoe, Hotaru Tomoe

>¡Mucho gusto! Es un placer conocerlos

_Se soltó de mi mano para hacer una pequeña reverencia. Los 3 Majestics se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al fin su rostro. Me divirtió verlos así, pues es bastante difícil dar una primera buena impresión a la aristocracia. Robert se acercó a Hotaru y le hizo una reverencia _

>Nos alegra que estés aquí. Mi nombre es Robert Jurgen, espero que disfrutes tu estancia

>Gracias, le aseguro que así será

_Ahora se acercó Oliver y tomó emocionado sus manos. Sus ojos parecían brillar de tanta emoción _

>Me llamo Oliver Polanski. También nos da gusto conocerte. Si llegaras a necesitar algo sólo tienes que llamarme

>ehm gracias ¡qué amable!

_Por último él se acercó. Tenía una expresión despreocupada. Tomó la mano de Hotaru y se la besó, para nuestra sorpresa. Siendo un mujeriego, Enrique nunca había dado importancia a ese gesto. Me sentí celoso en mis adentros, porque fue precisamente la presentación de Enrique la que me causó sobresalto _

>Soy Enrique Tornatore. Me alegra saber que una dama tan hermosa como usted nos acompañará estos días. La verdad es que ya necesitábamos de su presencia

>No sabía que mi presencia fuera tan importante para ustedes

>Por supuesto, y más para mí. Se lo aseguro

_Le guiñó un ojo y le mostró una sonrisa de ensueño (claro, para las chicas). Hotaru rió quedito y sonrojada mientras que yo ardía de coraje al ver el vil intento de Enrique para quedar bien con Hotaru. Lo peor es que a ella le pareció bastante sincero y le agradó, por eso sentí celos. Entonces se me ocurrió algo _

>Muchachos, Hotaru tiene que decirles algo

_Volteó a verme confundida. Los Majestics también _

>Digamos que no es la única invitada. Ella trae a alguien más consigo

>¡Sí, es cierto!

_Se soltó de la mano de Enrique (para mi gusto) y se dirigió a donde estaba Iván sin voltear a verlo _

>Antes de presentarlo, quisiera agregar que es sólo un niño que por necesidad tuve que traer conmigo, algo así como un hermano. Espero no les moleste

_Robert la tranquilizó al notar su preocupación _

>Por supuesto que no. Seguro que no había otra opción. Quédate tranquila

>¡Gracias por entender!...Ya puedes entrar

_…no pasó nada. Al parecer Iván no quería entrar _

>Hotaru ¿qué sucede?

>No lo sé

_Volvió al pasillo. A los pocos segundos entró de nuevo cabizbaja _

>¿Qué pasó?

>Jonhy, no está

>eh?

>¡Iván no está!

>¡Qué? Pero estaba ahí hace unos minutos!

>"Estaba"…no puede ser! Acabo de llegar y ya estoy causando problemas!

_El buen Robert la tranquilizó de nuevo _

>No te lamentes. Si es un niño lo más común es que esté curioseando por la mansión

>El problema es que mi mansión es grande

>¡Oliver!

>¿Qué? Sólo digo que va a ser complicado encontrarlo

>¡Mejor ya cállate! Ya entendimos

_Tan indiscreto como siempre. Por eso no me pareció bien que Robert le contara sobre nuestro plan _

>En ese caso no hay más opción que comenzar a buscarlo. Dinos Hotaru ¿qué podría estar haciendo un niño como él en estos momentos?

>…Comer, dormir o buscar algo con qué entretenerse

>Bien, esto es lo que haremos: Robert, Enrique y tú vayan a la cocina. Oliver, revisa junto con Elizabeth las habitaciones de abajo y Hotaru y yo iremos arriba

>¿Estás seguro?

>Sí. Ahora andando!

_Cada quien se fue por su lado. Sin embargo, mi idea era otra. En cuanto estuvimos fuera de sus vistas nos detuvimos a mitad del pasillo y la hice entrar a una habitación vacía y oscura, sólo que ella no lo sabía. Aún a oscuras todavía podía verla un poco. En cuanto cerré la puerta y le puse seguro, Hotaru se alteró. _

>¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjame salir, Jonhy!

>No. Hay cosas que quisiera saber

>¿Ahora?

>Sí! Ahora y aquí mismo!

>Sabes que no es buen momento!

>Deja de quejarte, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que no me gusta dejar nada a medias

>Me lo dejaste muy claro en mi apartamento. No tienes que decírmelo. Aún así no estoy dispuesta a decirte nada. Déjame salir!

_En toda mi vida nunca hacía visto a una joven como ella oponerse a "nuestras órdenes". Los Mcgregor somos conocidos por ser unos habladores y tercos, así como exigentes y bastante mandones. Inclusive mi madre ha tenido que aguantar las exigencias de mi padre puesto que nunca le han gustado las controversias. Parece que con Hotaru será muy diferente _

>…No! Ya te dije que no lo haré hasta que me digas por qué te molestaste conmigo afuera

>¡Ah, eso es! Pues tendrás que disculparme porque no te diré nada

>Si no me dices creo que nos quedaremos aquí un buen rato

>No me importa! No creo que sea por mucho tiempo

>No me subestimes. Además yo no soy el que tiene prisa

_¡La atrape! Te dije que no le era predecible. Vencida, se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda. En cualquier momento tendrá que decirme. Aunque la verdad no me siento tan bien por lo que estoy haciendo ¡Pobre Hotaru! _

>…Jonhy

>¿Sí?

>Por favor, déjame salir

>Nooo

>…¿y si hacemos un trato?

>Te escucho

>Si me dejas salir te contaré todo lo quieras saber más tarde, sin intentar evadirte. Lo prometo

>¿Hablas en serio?

>Claro. Soy una persona de palabra ¿o ahora eres tú el que no confía en mí?

_En ese entonces yo había preguntado lo mismo. Y por su respuesta ahora está aquí conmigo, soportándome. Creo que lo mejor sería seguir su ejemplo _

>Sí, sí confío en ti. De acuerdo, es un trato

_Quité el seguro y me retiré de la puerta. Dejó de darme la espalda para dirigirse hacia ésta. En cuánto giró la perilla le agarré la muñeca. Me miró molesta _

>¡Creí que habíamos hecho un trato!

>Sí, ya sé. Pero faltó algo

_La solté y enseguida la abracé por la cintura. Igual no se me iba a escapar. La besé con fuerza y con cierta furia mientras mis manos recorrían las formas de su cintura con rudeza. A Hotaru no le agradó lo que hice y me abofeteó _

>¿Por qué hiciste eso?

>¡Porque eres un tonto! De verdad crees que eso me va a tranquilizar?

>No, pero no lo hice por eso

>¿Entonces por qué?

>…cosas de hombres

>¿Sabes? Es difícil lidiar contigo, no sé por qué me molesté en venir

>Porque lo más seguro es que encontraste a la persona que llegará a amarte como no tienes idea

_Se quedó fría. Tampoco se esperaba eso _

>¿Dices que tú eres la persona que va a amarme?

>Claro, ese es mi destino

_Escuché una risa sarcástica_

>¿Te parece gracioso?

>…Perdón, pero no puedo creerte

>¿No puedes?

>No, no puedo…No quiero creerte!

_Comenzó a alterarse de nuevo _

>Pues créelo! Tan sólo es el comienzo!

>Deja de decir estupideces! Déjame en paz!

_Salió más alterada que cuando llegamos. No tuve más opción que dejarla ir ¿Qué demonios está sucediéndonos? Entre más hablo con ella todo se vuelve más complicado, casi siempre por mi culpa. Salí y caminé por el pasillo sin saber exactamente a donde iba. Sólo tenía en mente su rostro molesto y su mirada vacía; Hotaru parece tener un corazón frágil y sensible mas sin embargo sabe defenderlo. Parece que estoy pasando el límite de esa barrera tan dura. Es arriesgado, pero debo pasarlo, sólo así sabré lo que le pasa a Hotaru. Tal vez no fue buena idea traerla aquí demasiado pronto ¡Maldición! Y ahora qué hago?...una curiosa melodía se escuchó por los alrededores, muy alegre, proveniente de…un violín ¡Sí, eso era! Me quedé quieto y atento para escuchar esa melodía. Pasados unos segundos hubo un momento en que el instrumento desafinó y quienquiera que estuviese tocando paró la melodía para enseguida volver a empezarla. Era raro porque de repente sólo podía oír lo mismo una y otra vez. A la sexta vez me harté de eso y seguí el sonido hasta que sin darme cuenta me encontré en el salón de baile. Sí, ése mismo donde bailé con Hotaru frente a todos ELLOS. En realidad el salón era muy grande, de dos pisos. En medio había una ancha escalera que era la prolongación de dos más a los lados que iban directo al segundo piso. Entre éstas había dos puertas por donde entraban los anfitriones y otra gente importante dependiendo de cada baile. Detesté el momento en que los Majestics entramos por esas puertas esa noche. Fue asfixiante para mí el sentirme observado por gente que odia mi presencia y viceversa. Sentí el salón muy reducido con toda esa gente dentro mas sin embargo ya sé que no es así y por fin me siento cómodo con eso; de nuevo desafinó, esta vez con más intensidad lastimando mis oídos puesto que ya estaba a unos metros de él. Estaba sentado en las escaleras, sosteniendo con delicadeza un violín de tono carmín (parecido al de la película de el Violín Rojo), muy fino y hermoso. En cuanto notó mi presencia me sonrió y me saludó sin dejar de cargar el violín. Me acerqué a él con el entrecejo fruncido en señal de alegría y molestia _

>Iván ¿qué haces aquí?

>Nada, sólo tocaba este violín, aunque aún no sé hacerlo muy bien

>¿De dónde lo sacaste?

>Es de la Srita. Hotaru ¿acaso no vio este maletín que traía conmigo?

_Veamos: cuando el llegó fui directo al baño y estuve un buen rato. Hotaru ya había pedido un taxi para cuando salí y sólo recuerdo haber subido su maleta _

>¿Estás seguro que es de Hotaru?

>Sí. No le miento. Observe lo que está escrito en el frente

_Me acerqué sólo para comprobar que el nombre de Hotaru Tomoe estaba escrito en letras doradas _

>Pues sí, tienes razón…cambiando de tema, Hotaru te está buscando ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?

>Perdone, es que no me sentí muy bien. De hecho, no me siento bien. Tengo miedo

>¿Miedo? Miedo a qué?

>A todo esto

_Suspiré sin saber muy bien qué decir. Me senté a su lado mientras tomaba el violín entre mis manos _

>¿Por qué traes esto contigo? No se molestará Hotaru si descubre que lo tomaste sin permiso?

>Sí, pero lo tomé porque es…

>¡Iván! Aquí estás! Qué bueno que te encontramos!

_Hotaru venía a paso veloz y con los demás Majestics y Elizabeth tras ella. Iván me arrebató el violín con rapidez y lo escondió tras de mí _

>Srita. Hotaru, lo siento. No era mi intención molestarla

>No lo hiciste, pero sí me preocupaste. Y les causaste molestias a ellos

_Volteó con los Majestics y se disculpó al estilo típico de los japoneses _

>Disculpen a Iván, les aseguro que no quería molestar

_Iván se levantó presuroso y se disculpó _

>Lo siento, perdonen mi imprudencia

_Los Majestics observaron a Iván sorprendidos, quizá por su apariencia (digamos que no vestía las mejores ropas) o por su educación, tal ves por las dos cosas. Oliver se acercó a él con un destello en su mirada. Se agachó y levantó la barbilla de Iván _

>No te preocupes. Un niño tan hermoso como tú debe de haber tenido buenas razones

_¿Qué? No pudimos evitar dar una expresión de incomodidad, aunque ni Hotaru ni Iván entendían por qué. Con nosotros era suficiente _

>¡Así es! Disculpe ¿quién es usted?

>Me llamo Oliver. Y déjame decirte que eres perfecto

>eh? Por supuesto que no, usted y sus amigos deben ser aún más perfectos. Además usted es más hermoso

_Ni yo entiendo lo que está sucediendo. Es sólo un niño, no podría entender aún el por qué de la actitud de Oliver. Rió divertido _

>Hotaru, este niño me agrada. Que bueno que lo trajiste

_Ahora fue Enrique el que se acercó, aunque no creo que haya sido lo mejor. Miró con atención a Iván _

>ehm ¿quién es usted?

>¿Yo? Soy Enrique. Dime ¿de verdad eres un niño?

_¡Eso sí es ser imbécil! Pobre Iván, se puso más nervioso por esa pregunta, no muy seguro de si debía responder a eso o no. Yo también lo confundí con una niña, pero no a tal grado. Robert intervino _

>¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa pregunta tan inútil?

_Sonrió divertido _

>Sólo fue curiosidad

_Volvió a fijar la vista en Iván, con una mirada intimidante y la misma sonrisa _

>Si fueras una niña, seguro sería más divertido para mí

>Si fuera una niña seguro usted ya estaría en la cárcel ¿verdad?

_Un niño muy valiente, debo decirlo. Nadie se atreve a enfrentarse a Enrique a causa de su agresiva y necia forma de discutir y a su mirada intimidante. Si discutes con Enrique es seguro que siempre saldrás perdiendo (o que no llegarás a nada), pero esta vez siguió siendo el necio. Obviamente Iván es igual que cualquier persona. Si le ofendes te la regresa peor (y hasta con doble sentido) Su rostro mostraba una expresión de fastidio _

>Discúlpate Iván ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

>Perdone Srita. Hotaru, en seguida lo haré

>No, espera

_Robert y Elizabeth finalmente se acercaron _

>Yo soy Robert

>Y yo Elizabeth

>¡Encantado! Dígame ¿por qué no quiere que me disculpe?

>No has hecho nada malo. Más bien le diste su merecido

>Y lo más seguro es que el Joven Enrique se la piense mucho antes de decir algo

>Pero hace mucho la Srita. Hotaru me dijo que…

>Muchas veces los mayores nos equivocamos, o no damos a entender lo que queremos decir. Perdona Hotaru, no es para ofenderte

>No hay problema

_Iván estaba confundido. Elizabeth le sonrió amistosamente mientras que Robert lo miró con intenciones de probarlo. Siempre hace lo mismo con quien cree que es lo suficientemente adecuado para dejarlo impresionado _

>Dime pequeño ¿qué edad tienes?

>Tengo 10 años

>mmm eres bastante listo y educado para tu edad

>Es gracias la Srita. Hotaru, ella me ha enseñado todo lo que sé

>¿Cómo qué?

_Volvió conmigo sólo para tomar el violín y comenzar a tocar la misma melodía de hace poco. Esta vez sentí la pasión y el esfuerzo que Iván daba al tocar. Para mala suerte, de nuevo desafinó en lo que podría ser la parte más difícil y más reluciente de toda la pieza. La mirada seria de Robert seguía acechándolo _

>Por el momento es todo lo que sé, pero le aseguro que llegaré a ser tan bueno como la Srita. Hotaru!

>No sabía que Hotaru tocaba

>Así es. De hecho, este violín es suyo

_Hotaru se sobresaltó ¿Por qué? Si lleva su nombre _

>¿En serio?

>¡Sí! Tome, yo mismo lo arreglé para usted. Es su sorpresa. Iba entregársela más tarde pero creo que es buen momento

_Volteó a ver a Robert con mirada desafiante _

>Pedí a un amigo que me enseñara a lijar, a colocarle las cuerdas y a pintar su nombre en dorado para poder arreglar el violín que yo había maltratado cuando apenas nos conocimos

_¡Increíble! Si eso era cierto entonces este niño era poseedor de grandes habilidades y de gran intelecto. Tal ves él pertenecía a esa nueva generación de niños que van a ser capaces de revolucionar el mundo debido a sus talentos inigualables. Dirás que voy al extremo, pero es lo que parece ante mis ojos _

>Pero ¿por qué?

>Es una forma de agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí. Aunque sé que eso es poco comparado con el verdadero trabajo que le he causado

>¡No digas eso! Tú sabes que para mí no eres una carga

_Robert comenzó a aplaudir, le siguió Elizabeth. Nadie entendía por qué _

>¡Buen trabajo pequeño Iván!

>Sin un niño como tú es tan sorprendente me gustaría saber cómo es la dama que te ha educado así

_Hotaru no lo creía, por suerte Oliver ayudó _

>¡Sean bienvenidos a mi mansión! Espero que disfruten su visita

_Los ojos de Iván brillaron de alegría, definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Ambos dieron las gracias. Iván me miró aún con esos ojos brillantes _

>¿Ya ves? No había nada qué temer. Ya lograste lo más difícil…y bien ¿ya podrían decirme qué era lo que planeaban?

>Ah si!

_Oliver tomó la mano de Hotaru _

>Por favor, acompáñame, tenemos algo que mostrarte. Tú también Jonhy, necesitamos otra opinión

>¿Pero para qué?

_Sentí un empujón. Era Robert _

>No preguntes, mejor síguenos

>Bueno, está bien

_Después de todo ya no hay por qué preocuparse_

_

* * *

_

_¡Pero qué demonios! Esto es demasiado! En qué estaban pensando estos tipos? _

>Díganme ¿les gusta?

_Hotaru no podía creer lo que estos tipos habían hecho, ciertamente yo tampoco _

>¿Gustarme? Me encanta! Todo esto es para mí?

_De alguna manera loca e inesperada, Oliver y Robert habían redecorado una de las habitaciones hasta volverla lo más elegante y femenina posible. La habitación en sí era espaciosa y cómoda, con puertas dobles que daban a un balcón que a su vez daba vista al jardín de rosas blancas de Oliver. La cama era una king size de sábanas muy suaves y delgadas (por el calor supongo) de color lavanda. Las paredes eran del mismo color mientras que otras cosas como los marcos de las puertas y del espejo, el tocador y otros adornos eran casi del mismo color, con un tono más fuerte, parecido al magenta. El piso entero estaba cubierto de una alfombra muy suave como las plumas, de color blanco. En una esquina estaba un armario, no gran cosa creo. Estaba extrañado por esto. No creí que Oliver y Robert harían esto para una total desconocida _

>¡Así es! Es tu habitación

>¿Qué esperas Jonhy? Queremos saber qué opinas

_¿Qué más quiere que diga? Mi expresión no es suficiente? _

>Pues, ni yo me lo esperaba ¡Es genial!

>¡Y todavía queda la mejor parte! Ven conmigo Hotaru

_Enrique tomó su mano y la guió al armario ¿y ahora qué demonios quiere? _

>Esto es de mi parte ¿estás lista?

>¡Sí!

_Tanta inocencia no podría darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Enrique, no puedo culparla. Igual me pone celoso; abrió el armario. Los ojos de Hotaru se llenaron de un brillo que no había visto. Sí, ese brillo que demuestra fascinación por la ropa, como toda mujer _

>¡Es…es…es demasiada ropa!

_Nos asomamos. Resulta que era como un pasillo dentro del armario. A los lados estaban colgadas varias ropas de todo tipo: vestidos para fiesta, shorts, faldas, blusas (en su mayoría de tirantes), pants, trajes de baño? Qué se cree? _

>Enrique compró todo eso para ti

>Con excepción de una que otra ropa. Este cuarto era de mi hermana y como ahora vive sola y esto estaba muy olvidado, decidí darle un buen uso

>Pero ¿no se molestará si llega a venir y ve todo cambiado?

>¡Ay claro que no! Seguro tiene un cuarto mejor que éste, pero bueno, es lo mejor que pudimos hacer

>¡Se los agradezco!

_Al voltear a ver a Iván este parecía que quería decir algo pero dudaba en hacerlo. Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro _

>Parece que tú vienes conmigo. No creo que quieras quedarte aquí, es demasiado femenino para ti

>¡No! No te lo lleves! Ven conmigo Iván! Mi habitación es más cómoda

_Iván se aferró a mí con fuerza. Es obvio que no quería ir con él _

>Tal vez después. Mejor dejemos que Hotaru se acomode

>Sí, tienes razón. Entonces te dejamos, Elizabeth vendrá más tarde a traerte algo de comer

>¡No gracias! Yo bajaré a prepararme algo después, no quiero causar más molestias

_Ya no importaba, podría dar las molestias que quisiera; estaba aliviado porque Hotaru e Iván habían pasado por la prueba de los Majestics. Oliver vio tan hermoso a Iván que lo más seguro es que quiera encargarse de todo su aspecto para convertirlo en alguien parecido a él. Enrique lo ofendió con la intención de saber si podía defenderse por sí sólo. Y por suerte con Robert fue más sencillo debido a que el violín que arregló para Hotaru demostró los verdaderos valores que posee, y para alguien como él eso es suficiente. Mientras que Hotaru pasó sin ser necesariamente probada. Su sola presencia fue suficiente para convencer a los Majestics de esa finura que posee. Ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando… _

>Espera Jonhy…¿podría hablar contigo?

_Era precisamente lo que estaba esperando _

>Claro. Por favor Elizabeth, encárgate de Iván mientras hablo con Hotaru

>Como usted diga joven

_Esperé a que todos salieran para poder cerrar la puerta de nuevo con seguro. No iba a pasar nada, pero era para asegurarme de que nadie estaría espiando. Este asunto es nuestro. Durante unos minutos estuvo quieta sin dirigirme la palabra. Ya te dije que odio el silencio, así que mejor le hablé _

>Parece que tu objetivo es enojarte conmigo por cualquier cosa y el mío es intentar reconciliarnos de las maneras más raras posibles

_Se sonrojó apenada. Creo que lo entendió mal _

>No era una queja, sólo era para romper el hielo. No te preocupes, lo peor ya pasó ¡Sabía que te amarían! Igual a Iván

>…Perdona Jonhy. Prometí decirte todo pero aún no puedo, no es el momento

>¿Por qué? Hicimos un trato

>Lo sé, pero no puedo!

>¡Hotaru!

_Tenía muchas ganas de saber, pero igual no podía presionarla. Se trataba de tocar una parte muy sensible de su ser. Además era muy pronto, debía darle tiempo a su corazón _

>Esta bien, dímelo cuando estés lista. Respetaré tu silencio, es lo menos que puedo hacer para que no te eche a perder la visita

>Gracias por entender

>Sólo prométeme algo

>¿Qué cosa?

_Me acerqué para tomarla de la barbilla y darle un dulce beso. Al separarme noté que se había sonrojado _

>¡No seas tan enojona! Me gustas más cuando sonríes

_Me sonrió divertida y desafiante _

>¡Mira quién lo dice! Espero que me des el ejemplo

>Claro. Lo bueno es que ya estamos a mano

>¿Qué quieres decir?

>…Mi actitud en el cuarto oscuro fue porque me agarraste desprevenido cuando salía del baño, pero también porque…

_Mi voz se tornó más seria _

>hiciste que me pusiera celoso

>¿Celoso?

>Pero fue una tontería mía. Disculpa, no lo volveré a hacer

>Jonhy…

>¡Bien! Ya te dejo acomodarte. Nos vemos luego

_Me dirigí a la puerta con rapidez y salí sin decir nada más. Por suerte ya no había nadie por ahí así que no vieron mi rostro pálido. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, furioso por no haber logrado controlar mis emociones por ese detalle. Pero era en serio, ya no lo volvería a hacer. No dejaré que alguien como Enrique corteje a Hotaru para ponerme celoso. Debía pensar positivo, después de todo, a diferencia de él tenía mucho a mi favor _

**_-Fin del episodio- _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_En el Cap. 6 – Cuando la aristocracia y la sencillez NO combinan – _**

Cuando algo no resulta como tú lo esperas podría acarrearte muchos problemas en un futuro, ya sea en el ámbito económico, social o hasta en el amor. Jonhy y Hotaru tienen mucho que decirse antes de comenzar algo más serio. Será algo sincero, vergonzoso y hasta doloroso para ambos, pero es la única forma de determinar si en realidad están listos para seguir adelante sin importar los golpes del pasado

**Ke besho! ke raro,pero k emoción! n o n**


	7. Cap 6: Cuando la aristocracia y la

**Perdonen el retraso, creo que la inspiración se corta muy pronto, ya saben: bloqueo de escritor n.nU Pero aquí está ya, así k lean, juzguen y si tienen dudas ps déjenme reviews va? **

**Nota: Entre más leas es seguro k los capítulos se te harán más largos, igual puede haber otros k se te hagan cortos. Sé paciente ˆ.ˆ **

**_/ MeMoRiAs dE uN jOvEn EnAmOrAdO /_**

**_Intro cap. 6_**

_Es curioso tener en cuenta que el amor puede ser una experiencia muy hermosa que te hace sentir muy bien, pero que también te deja fuera de la realidad, haciéndote creer que todo es perfecto. Por unos instantes crees que eso no tiene importancia, pero cuando te das cuenta del verdadero daño ya es demasiado tarde. Te das cuenta que esa persona a la que tanto quieres no es precisamente lo que tu creías que era, comienzas a dudar, a preguntarte si en realidad la quieres o si sólo es un deseo distorsionado de tu mente. Creo que ése es un gran error, propio del ser humano imperfecto: crea imágenes equivocadas en su mente sobre la persona que le atrae, disfrazándola con actitudes y cualidades que, por el hecho de sentirse fuera de realidad, no se da cuenta que son sólo para hacer parecer que esa persona es perfecta a su manera. Entonces, cuando se da cuenta de que la gran mayoría es una idea falsa, el daño se hace, sin poder evitarlo, dejando a uno más confundido de lo que ya estaba, propenso a cometer el mismo error la próxima vez…hice una promesa a mí misma de que yo nunca volvería a cometer ese gran error, por lo que pienso decirle a Jonhy aquello que llevo guardando desde hace tiempo. No me gustaría comenzar de nuevo sin siquiera haber olvidado la razón de lo que ahora es una gran confusión para Jonhy _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 6 – Cuando la aristocracia y la sencillez NO combinan_**

_Cuando se es parte de cualquier sociedad, se tiene en cuenta que todo tiene su lado bueno pero a la vez tiene su lado malo. Y muchas veces lo malo es lo que se encuentra en mayor porcentaje. Lo más lógico que se puede hacer es ignorar eso con pensamientos positivos. Pero en algún momento debes estar dispuesto a dejar fluir lo negativo para generar algo mucho mejor. Supongo que mi momento ya llegó _

>¿Ya está listo, Hotaru?

>ehm, creo que sí

>Entonces sácalo, para ver que pasó. Y si aún le falta lo vuelves a meter otros minutos

>De acuerdo

_Me asomé a la cocina al oír los murmullos. De nuevo eran ellos ¡qué alivio! Se trataba de Oliver y Hotaru, quienes parecían llevar un largo rato en la cocina intentando hornear algo. Llevaban puesto un delantal, guantes y el típico gorro de cocinero. Me imagino que deben de estar en una de sus lecciones, puesto que Oliver se veía bastante serio. Al no tener nada que hacer entré a molestar _

>¡Hola! Horneando otra vez?

>Sí, pero creo que esta lección terminara muy pronto

>¿Lo dices para bien o para mal?

_No me contestó _

>¡Oliver!

>Velo por ti mismo

_Al momento de abrir el horno una enorme nube de humo inundó el rostro de Hotaru. Creí que se trataba de algo grave _

>¡Hotaru!

_Oliver me detuvo con el brazo _

>No es necesario, no pasó nada

>ehm Oliver…

>¿Sí?

_Esparciendo el humo vino hacia nosotros para enseñarnos lo que parecía una tarta quemada. Su rostro se había ensuciado y aún así tenía una expresión inocente _

>¿Otra vez?

>Lo siento, no sé qué pasó

_Oliver fue a revisar el horno para encontrar alguna imperfección _

>Hotaru ¿qué velocidad le pusiste al horneado?

>Media ¿por qué¿eso es…

>¿Malo? Pues…

_Se volvió hacia Hotaru y le arrebató la tarta _

>¡Aquí tienes la respuesta! Hay que tener mucha paciencia para esto, no importa cuánto dure en hornearse, todo es para que al final consigas una obra de arte

>¿Estás seguro que es una clase de cocina?

>Ay claro! Es para que entienda la importancia de la belleza y perfección, incluso en la repostería

_Fruncí el entrecejo no muy convencido. Oliver hizo lo mismo _

>Aunque no lo creas, la cocina también requiere de mucho esfuerzo

>Tú lo haces parecer tan simple, que parece que cualquiera podría hacerlo

>Todos pueden cocinar, pero muy pocos poseen esa apreciación y sentido de perfección. Por eso decidí convertirme en chef. Y por suerte tengo la oportunidad de mostrar mis teorías al tener como alumna a Hotaru

>¿Quieres decir que Hotaru no podría llegar a ser excelente chef?

>No. Sólo quise decir que ella no posee la habilidad suficiente para esto

_Hotaru se puso cabizbaja _

>¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Estás lastimando a Hotaru

>No te preocupes Jonhy

>¡H-hotaru!

_Levanto su rostro mostrando una sonrisa ¡No entiendo qué sucede! _

>No te enojes Jonhy, sólo soy lo más directo posible con ella, se lo prometí cuando me pidió que le diera clases

>¡Así es! No te preocupes, es que no me gusta que la gente finja conmigo, mejor que me hagan ver mis errores para poder mejorar en tal aspecto

>Ehm bueno. Perdón por dudar

_Oliver comenzó a quitarse el delantal y demás _

>Disculpa aceptada. Relájate Jonhy, no todo debe ser tan complicado como tú lo dices

_Suspiró _

>Bien Hotaru, terminamos por hoy. Y no te preocupes por esto, sé que la próxima vez lo harás mejor

_Hotaru hizo una reverencia _

>Gracias por la lección

_Oliver también hizo reverencia ¡Curioso! _

>Oye Hotaru, límpiate la cara, la tienes muy sucia

>¡Ay, lo olvidaba!

_Ya sabía que era algo raro en él. Nos hizo una seña para despedirse y salir de la cocina. Hubo silencio…Un suspiro…un pequeño lamento _

>¿Soy pésima verdad?

>Pues…

_Tomó una franela mientras veía de reojo la tarta quemada _

>No, no mucho. Bueno, sí. Algo

_Otro suspiro. Vio su reflejo en una cazuela para limpiarse _

>Pero has avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo

_Volteó a verme entre confundida y molesta _

>Jonhy, llevo casi un mes aquí y lo único que he hecho es cortar vegetales e intentar hornear

>Sí, muy cierto. Hotaru ¿no es más fácil si yo te limpio?

>ehm sí. Pero no quiero molestarte

_Me acerque a tomar la franela _

>Para mí no es molestia, y lo sabes. Ahora levanta el rostro y quédate quieta

>…Está bien

_Hubo otro silencio, más cómodo, más cálido. Pero pasó muy rápido por culpa de mis dudas _

>¡Cierto, ya casi un mes! No crees que pasó muy rápido?

>Sí

>Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?

>¿De qué hablas?

>¿Te irás pronto?

>ehm no lo sé ¿Por qué? Ya no me quieren aquí?

>¡No! No es por eso! Es que creí que para este lapso ya te habrías decidido

>¿Decidido?

>Hotaru ¿me acompañarás a Escocia?

_Se sobresaltó. Parece que ya no se acordaba de eso _

>Aún no estoy muy segura, hace mucho que dejé de pensar en eso. Pero ya te lo había dejado claro tiempo antes. No puedo ir, no puedo dejar solo a Iván

>No lo harías, aquí están los demás

>Pero no sería correcto, sería mucha carga para ellos

>mmm pues la verdad no ha sido una carga estos últimos días

>Lo dices para intentar convencerme

>Además, pero es la verdad…Bien, ya estás limpia

>Gracias

_Hice bola la franela y la lancé al fregadero. Enseguida, Hotaru sacó huevos del refrigerador y un molde _

>¿Qué vas a hacer?

>Voy a seguir practicando mi repostería

>¡No hablarás en serio!

>Claro. Ya no quiero volver a fallar en la próxima lección

_Comenzó a echar los ingredientes en el molde, usando las tazas medidoras y demás, muy cuidadosamente. Fue entonces que volví a ver ese rostro serio y decidido. Estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, como aquélla noche cuando le enseñé a bailar vals. Esperé unos minutos a que batiera los ingredientes y comenzara a amasar la mezcla para poder hablarle _

>Hotaru, ponte a recordar un poco. Te digo que Iván no ha causado ningún problema

>El día que llegamos sí

>Pero de ahí en adelante todo se tornó más tranquilo ¿no recuerdas cuando tomó clases con Robert?

>mmm no muy bien. A ver, cuéntame

**_

* * *

_**

_Había pasado una semana desde que Hotaru e Iván vinieron de visita. Poco a poco Hotaru iba agarrando confianza con los otros Majestics (más en Robert) y también con Elizabeth. Desde el primer día habíamos planeado turnarnos para llevar a Iván a su trabajo (trabaja en una florería), en las partes bajas de París, pero igual tenían su lado bonito, después de todo se trata de París. Uno de esos días descubrieron a Hotaru llevando a Iván en la limosina de la Familia Polanski. Por suerte traían puestas unas capuchas que les dimos por si acaso, por lo que no vieron bien sus rostros. Aún así, para no arriesgarnos no hubo más opción que inventar una excusa al jefe de Iván para que le diera unos días de asueto. Hotaru le escribió una carta pidiendo disculpas en nombre de Iván, diciendo que éste tenía varicela (¿qué esperabas?). Eso nos ayudó bastante, pero de todas formas los aristócratas comenzaron a sospechar que Hotaru estaba aquí. Desde ese entonces están casi todo el tiempo dentro, por lo que ambos se aburren mucho, pero más Iván. En eso entra Robert, quien propuso darle unas clases a Iván con la condición de que Hotaru le diera unas estrategias para ganar en el Póker (más tarde te contaré de eso). Así que Iván no ha causado ningún problema, con eso te digo todo. De hecho, nos ha sorprendido más de lo que esperábamos. Deja te cuento… _

>¡Ya regresamos!

_Era un día muy tranquilo, 11 de marzo para ser exactos. Hotaru acababa de regresar de su apartamento. Traía algo para Iván (te digo porque la acompañé n.n) En ese preciso momento Iván había terminado su sesión de estudios con Robert. En cuánto nos vio vino corriendo hacia nosotros _

>¡Bienvenidos!

>Gracias Iván

>Jonhy! Hotaru! Qué creen? Estaba estudiando con Robert y he aprendido muchas cosas

>¿Es eso cierto?

>¡Qué buen niño!

>Dime Iván ¿qué fue lo que aprendiste hoy?

>Aprendí que "el Egoísmo es la concentración en el _ego_ o en el _yo, _mientras que el Altruismo es la concentración en el _alter_ o en el _tú_. Sin embargo hay un intermedio en ambas que es la Abnegación, que es la renuncia del _yo_ para satisfacer al _tú_"

**(ética grrr Nomás porque no hallaba k poner n.nU) **

>Muy bien Iván! Por eso y más te mereces esto

_De su bolso sacó una pequeña cajita dorada. Iván la miró con curiosidad _

>¿Qué es eso Srita. Hotaru?

>Velo por ti mismo

_Abrió la cajita. Los ojos de Iván de iluminaron de emoción. Se trataba de una armónica. Según Hotaru, más que tocar el violín, Iván sentía más pasión por tocar la armónica. Hotaru se la entregó con todo y caja _

>Pensaba dártela hasta tu cumpleaños, pero creo que hoy es un buen momento

>¡Muchas gracias Srita. Hotaru! Le prometo que la cuidaré muy bien!

>Yo sé que sí. Adelante, pruébala

_La tomó con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una flor. Comenzó a tocar una melodía triste, impresionantemente lastimosa ¡Qué talento! En cuanto dejó de tocar sentimos una sensación escalofriante en nuestro cuerpo, como si de verdad sintiéramos lo que expresaba Iván con eso _

>¡Es perfecta! Iré a mostrársela al Joven Oliver

>Adelante

_Se fue sin decir más. Enseguida Hotaru hizo una reverencia (aún no me acostumbraba mucho a eso) _

>Te agradezco por lo que estás haciendo, Robert

>Más bien yo te lo agradezco a ti

>ehm ¿por qué?

>No tienes idea de lo impresionado que me deja Iván desde que comencé a enseñarle

>¿En qué sentido?

>…Es un genio, Hotaru! Su inteligencia es increíble para un niño de su edad. Entiende a la perfección las teorías de filósofos como Aristóteles, Sócrates y demás. También ha memorizado cada idea de esos filósofos con rapidez. Incluso podría explicar todo eso mucho mejor de cómo yo se lo expliqué, con palabras más simples

_Ni yo mismo lo creo _

>¿Hablas en serio?

>Sí. No puedo evitar pensar que Iván podría llegar a ser un excelente profesionista. Si sigue así podría trabajar en cualquier ámbito sin que le cause ninguna dificultad. He notado que se adapta fácilmente a cualquier cambio por más drástico que sea

>¡Así es! Me alegra saber que no soy la única que piensa así. Por desgracia, su condición no le permite hacer mucho

_Robert se quedó pensativo unos segundos _

>Dime ¿le agradan la física, las matemáticas y demás ciencias?

>Sí, de hecho es lo que más se le da

>Hotaru, te propongo algo: deja que Iván trabaje conmigo por un tiempo

_Me sobresalté _

>¿Lo dices en serio?

>¿Qué es lo que haces?

>Doy clases en una universidad de Alemania y creo que…

>¡Alemania?

_Ya es un no. Dalo por hecho _

>Lo siento Robert, pero Iván no puede salir del país

>¿Por qué?

>Cosas del gobierno, saben que trabaja

>¡Oh sí! Debí suponerlo. Claro, todo por el maldito gobierno…¿Y si renuncia?

>No puede hasta que pague su deuda. Lo bueno es que inventamos una buena excusa y no habrá ningún problema de retraso

>Es una lástima. Habría sido una buena oportunidad para que siguiera desarrollando sus habilidades

_Por eso digo que la vida es maldita con los que más necesitan. Seguro que Iván habría aceptado de inmediato sin importar el problema que tiene con el gobierno; pasó hace seis meses, apenas se conocían. Iván era un niño muy rebelde y travieso. Siempre causaba problemas y desde ese entonces era perseguido por la policía. Aún cuando no quería su ayuda, Hotaru le ayudaba a escapar y lo invitaba a su apartamento, nada más que Iván no entendía bien el por qué. Hasta que fue enjuiciado (por vandalismo en la residencia de un aristócrata, precisamente), comprendió la gravedad de la situación. Por suerte, Hotaru intervino para tomar su custodia mientras cumplía con esa deuda que es reunir 10 mil euros. Es mejor trabajar que estar en la cárcel durante 4 años. Aunque si lo piensas bien viene a ser la misma. Para reunir todo ese dinero con el poco salario que le dan tardaría lo mismo o más. Pero supongo que nadie desearía estar encerrado _

**_

* * *

_**

>¡Ah sí! Ya recuerdo! Sólo que Robert ya no volvió a mencionar ese detalle

>¿Ya ves? Además yo digo que te mereces un descanso

_Tomó el molde con la mezcla que ya tenía la consistencia que esperaba. La metió en el horno y se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien para que no se le volviera a quemar. En cuanto terminó se volvió para hablarme. Frunció el entrecejo _

>¿Un descanso? De qué?

>De estar aquí encerrada casi todo el tiempo. Si vienes conmigo a Escocia podrás salir a donde quieras sin necesidad de esconderte tan drásticamente

>Pues…no sería mala idea. Pero quisiera que me respondieras algo ¿Por qué me mencionas esto ahora?

_Esperaba que me preguntara eso. Nada se le escapa. Metí la mano al bolsillo de mi short y saqué un sobre. Hotaru me miró confundida _

>Ayer me llegó esta carta. Es de mi madre. Hace poco se enteró de lo que pasó esa noche y quiere que regrese a Escocia puesto que en pocos días habrá un baile en la mansión Mcgregor

>Y quieres que yo sea tu pareja

>Algo parecido. De hecho, el baile es por ti

_Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Le sonreí divertido _

>Bueno, no. En realidad es porque cumplo 19

>¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

>No sé. No creí que te interesaría

>¡Claro que sí! Más bien parece que no querías mencionármelo. De todas formas ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

>Mi madre quiere conocerte. Le he estado hablando mucho de ti

>¿Hablas en serio?

>Sí. Si no me crees aquí está todo

_Me dirigió una confortante sonrisa _

>No necesito ver la carta, te creo. Por cierto ¿quieres que te sirva algo de beber? Digo, aprovechando que estoy vestida así

>Por favor

_Pasó a mi lado para sacar una jarra de limonada del refrigerador, mientras yo saqué dos vasos que estaban en los estantes de arriba. Al voltearme ya la tenía frente a mí. Estiré un poco los brazos para que pudiera verter la limonada. En cuanto terminó dejó la jarra a la vista, encima del refrigerador. Le entregué su vaso _

>Gracias

_No pude evitar beber la limonada de un solo trago. Hacía calor y la cocina no era precisamente un buen lugar para descansar. Me di cuenta del silencio prolongado y miré a Hotaru quien no había dado siquiera un sorbo. Sus dedos jugaban con los bordes del vaso, inquietos _

>Estás muy callada ¿En qué piensas?

>En lo que dijiste de tu madre, que quiere conocerme.

>¿Te pone nerviosa?

>Algo. La verdad nunca creí que alguien como tu madre quisiera verme ¿Le mencionaste mi condición?

>Claro, le dije todo lo que sé de ti y el por qué cuidas de Iván. Parece no importarle

>¿También le contaste sobre mi destreza en las cartas?

>Eso fue lo que más le gustó ¿Aún recuerdas cuando jugamos contra ti?

_Río quedito _

>Claro, fue divertido ver como los destrozaba ¿ya te pusiste a recordar otra vez?

>ehm sí

**_

* * *

_**

_Sucedió una noche__. Todos estábamos bastante aburridos y sin ánimos. Ya era muy tarde, como eso de las 11. Iván ya se había dormido y Hotaru y el resto de los Majestics subimos al techo. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que algo cayó del bolsillo del pantalón de Hotaru. Enrique lo tomó, se trataba de una carta _

>¿Para qué es esto, Hotaru?

>ehm para nada! No es nada!

_Intentó arrebatarle la carta inútilmente _

>Pues no parece que sea nada

_Enrique comenzó a correr mientras Hotaru le perseguía sin ánimos. Obviamente no lo alcanzó. Regresó a sentarse con nosotros y sacó el resto de la baraja, sin tener opción y sin decir nada, con expresión seria y molesta. Al notarlo, Enrique fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado mientras le enmarañaba el cabello de forma juguetona y le daba la carta _

>No te enojes conmigo, linda! Sólo estaba jugando. Toma y perdona a este niño tan tonto

_Más bien imbécil. Le guiñó un ojo, para mi disgusto. Oliver notó mi molestia e intentó hacer que pareciera un juego entre amigos _

>Sí Hotaru, perdónalo. Sólo es una forma de mostrarte que le agradas, hace lo mismo con nosotros todo el tiempo: fastidiarnos. Mejor dinos qué con esa baraja

_Tomó la carta faltante y la acomodó en la baraja mientras una sonrisa se iluminaba en su rostro _

>Me gustan los juegos de cartas. Me gusta practicar mis trucos cuando no tengo nada que hacer

_Los 4 nos quedamos sorprendidos. Hotaru rió al ver nuestras expresiones. No fueron las palabras sino el hecho de que, mientras hablaba, barajaba las cartas con agilidad, sin problemas. Robert recuperó la cordura para comenzar una plática que, con los minutos llegaría a ser un reto _

>¿Qué sabes jugar?

>De todo lo que me pidas: Gin Rummy, Corazones, Solitario, Black Jack y mi preferido, el Póker

>Dime ¿te consideras buena para estos juegos?

>No. La verdad me considero invencible

>¿Invencible? No crees que exageras?

>En lo absoluto. Como a cualquier persona, me gusta resaltar mis habilidades. Además es la verdad, nadie puede vencerme. En realidad, sólo existe una persona que puede hacerlo

_Robert frunció el entrecejo _

>¿Quién es?

>Ni yo estoy muy segura. Me retaba varias veces. Pongámoslo así: es todo un genio. Y, si tienes suerte tú podrías ser el próximo que me gane

_Robert mostró una expresión desafiante _

>¿Es un reto?

>Podría ser…Sí ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

>Que yo mismo te derrote en tu juego, y eso es lo que pienso hacer

_Nosotros tres estábamos ansiosos al ver esto. Nadie antes había retado a Robert a un juego de estos. Se trataba de usar el ingenio, la agilidad y el intelecto, tres cosas que hacían referencia a Robert. Definitivamente era el más adecuado para esto. De todas formas, Hotaru nos invitó a unirnos. Ahora tenía una mirada distinta. Sus ojos despedían pasión, esa pasión que se tiene por algo que en realidad disfrutas hacer y para lo que sabes que eres inigualable. Estábamos temerosos. Seguro, sabíamos jugar pero para nosotros sólo era un hobby, igual para Robert. Aún así él nunca se echa para atrás cuando se trata de un reto intelectual _

>Bien, parece que todos están listos

_Sin decir nada, comenzó a barajar de nuevo las cartas con una agilidad más sorprendente que la primera vez, lo hacía como aquella gente de los casinos, con la excepción de que ella lo hacía parecer más difícil de lo que era. Después de hacer algunos trucos comenzó a repartir hasta que cada quien tuvo sus 5 cartas _

>Entonces comencemos, caballeros!

_...Y, tan rápido como comenzó, todo terminó sin compasión. Enrique, Oliver y yo fuimos vencidos con facilidad por Hotaru. Digamos que no tuvimos las mejores cartas al principio, pero más que nada nos faltó estrategia. Notaba que Robert y Hotaru descartaban muchas veces, cada quien intentando formar su juego para salir vencedores. Al notar esa pasión despertada en ambos, simplemente nosotros no pudimos hacer nada mas que retirarnos, por suerte no estábamos apostando. La tensión era bastante. Mirábamos atentos el juego de Robert: dos pares de nueves y un 4 de diamantes. Se veía muy seguro, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. Hotaru tomó una última carta antes de mostrar su juego. Su expresión se volvió seria, como si comenzara a dudar. Robert seguía sonriente, tal ves por el hecho de que Hotaru se había metido en problemas. Habían jugado muy duro, pensándosela bien antes de descartar y tomar cartas del mazo. Pero era imposible creer que sólo una carta podría cambiar todo. Bueno, pues ahora lo vamos a ver _

>¡Ya es hora Hotaru¿Quieres continuar o prefieres renunciar?

_Aún dudosa, le sonrió a Robert _

>Por supuesto que continuaré. No creo que quieras un triunfo tan simple e inútil. Me gusta dar batalla

>¡Y vaya que lo hiciste! Pero al final alguien tiene que ganar…PÓKER!

_Por fin mostró su juego. Hotaru no supo cómo reaccionar en un principio _

>¡Excelente! Debo decir que lo planeaste todo muy bien

>Me alegra que lo admitas

_Le guiñó un ojo. Robert estaba complacido _

>Lamento que haya tenido que ser así

_Hotaru mostró su juego _

>Sí, yo también…¡FULL!

_¿Eh? Por un momento nos quedamos paralizados. Los 4 Majestics nos acercamos a ver…Sus cartas eran un trío de 10 y dos ases ¡Sí, ahí estaba el Full! Robert seguía viendo sorprendido las cartas que formaban su juego y el de Hotaru, verificando que se tratase de un error. Pero no. Hotaru mientras tanto sonreía divertida al ver la expresión de Robert. Segundos después éste le tendió la mano _

>Aún no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero me ganaste en buena ley, te mereces mis respetos.

_Hotaru la tomó con cierto aire de satisfacción, no por haber ganado sino por el hecho de que Robert le reconoció su victoria. Ningún otro aristócrata lo habría hecho, ya sabes, por los estereotipos _

>Fue algo interesante. Me gustaría saber tu secreto o alguna estrategia especial que uses

_Hotaru colocó un dedo en sus labios _

>Lo siento, pero eso se queda conmigo

_Recogió las cartas para volver a colocarlas en la baraja. Al notar nuestra distancia nos sonrió divertida _

>¿Quieren jugar otro?

>¡NO!...Tal ves después

>ehm de acuerdo

_Robert tomó una carta antes de que Hotaru las guardara _

>¡Cobardes! Yo sí juego, Hotaru

_A pesar de nuestra falta de estrategia, poco después nos unimos. No nos gusta estar observando nada más, es aburrido. Estuvimos ahí arriba hasta que el sueño amenazó con vencernos. Fue divertido pero también vergonzoso. Después de todo, a nadie le gusta ser derrotado por una mujer ¿verdad? _

**_

* * *

_**

_Dio un vistazo al reloj del horno. Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que se horneara por completo. Igual yo no podía perder tiempo. Este día había planeado decirle algunas cosas a Hotaru, teniendo en cuenta que Enrique no estaba aquí y que regresaría tarde de donde quiera que estuviese _

>Entonces ¿me acompañarás o no?

>No sé, necesito pensarlo

>Perdona, pero necesito tu respuesta en estos momentos

>¿Por qué?

>Mañana me voy

>¡Mañana?

>Prácticamente soy como el anfitrión. Mi madre quiere que me encargue de algunas cosas y el tiempo ya está encima

>Pero…

_Tomé sus manos lentamente mientras sentía que mi expresión se tornaba suplicante pero con una sonrisa _

>Por favor Hotaru, ven conmigo. Te quiero a mi lado ese día. No sólo como mi acompañante, como pareja o como amiga. Yo quiero algo más

_Me miró confundida. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando _

>¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

_Antes de contestar dejé mi expresión suplicante para convertirla en algo más tierno y confortante. Una de mis manos dejó de tomar las suyas para acariciar su mejilla. Cerró un momento los ojos, como si no quisiera dejar que esa sensación que le daba mi caricia la dejara tan pronto. Para cuando los abrió yo ya estaba hablándole suavemente al oído _

>…Quiero que tú seas mi amante, Hotaru

>¿Qué?

_Reí quedito al ver su rostro colorado. Retiré el cabello de su frente para besarla _

>Tranquila, me refiero a que seas mi novia

>¿Tu…novia? Pero…

_Puse un dedo sobre sus labios _

>Aún no me respondas. Quiero…¡No! Necesito que sepas algunas cosas! No deseo que por mi culpa te llegues a decepcionar

>¿Decepcionar¿Pero por qué?

_Tan rápido como se fue, de nuevo regresó a mi rostro la expresión suplicante, esta vez sin la sonrisa _

>Digamos que no creo ser lo que tú crees que soy, no del todo. Además de que necesito aclararte algunas cosas, sin embargo temo por lo que vaya a suceder después de que hablemos

>¿Qué lo peor que podría pasar según tú?

>…Que me rechaces, que estos días que estuvimos juntos no den su magia por culpa de lo que te diré

_Ambos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Entones Hotaru me miró con decisión _

>Dudo mucho que eso pase. Adelante Jonhy, dímelo todo! Te prometo que no te interrumpiré y te escucharé con atención

>ehm de acuerdo ¿quieres sentarte? Es algo largo

>No, así está bien

_Me pasé la mano por el cabello y respiré hondo antes de comenzar. En verdad necesitaba dejar los nervios aunque fuera por un momento. Hotaru esperó sin quejarse a que comenzara _

>…Mi padre es Alan Mcgregor y mi madre, Amelia Mcgregor. Ambos pertenecen a la aristocracia desde que nacieron. Su matrimonio fue arreglado, algo que no les importó mucho al principio. Tengo un hermano mayor, Johan Mcgregor

>¿Johan? Qué nombre tan curioso…upps, lo siento!

>No importa; Johan está a unas semanas de graduarse en negocios y mercadotecnia, como el primero de su clase. Dentro de poco será otro aristócrata poderoso, muy poderoso. Cuando cumplí los 15 años, mi padre me dio la sorpresa de que yo sería el próximo heredero de la cadena de hoteles que dirige por toda Europa. Ya tenía todo planeado para mí: mi puesto en la universidad, mi paso inmediato a vicepresidente y después a líder de toda esa cadena, esperando que me convirtiera en una persona de gran influencia, sin problemas económicos que me amenacen en un futuro. Por supuesto, era algo tentador. Sin embargo me vi en la necesidad de renunciar a eso de inmediato

>¿QUÉ?

>Sí, ya sé que es lo más estúpido que hecho, pero mi ambición era otra

>¿Cuál?...

_"_>¿ESCRITOR? Qué demonios piensas?

_Alan Mcgregor – Un hombre de carácter muy fuerte, decidido y en muchos casos extremista._ _Su apariencia y su personalidad lo hacen ver como un hombre modelo para muchos aristócratas, los cuales le tienen un gran respeto. De gran inteligencia, sabiduría y muy apasionado_ _en lo que hace. Fue él quien me hizo un buen jugador en el tennis. Johan y yo también le tenemos un gran respeto, aunque es bastante idealista y eso es algo que nos molesta. Nunca dudamos en expresarle esa inquietud. De él heredé ese color de ojos cambiante, puedes notar que algunas veces parecen violetas y otras de un color azul intenso, como el zafiro _

>Pienso en lo que realmente deseo hacer cuando sea un adulto. Pienso en lo que realmente me agradaría y me llenaría de pasión y entusiasmo. No quiero ser otro más que sigue la trascendencia, no quiero hacer algo que estoy seguro me traerá problemas porque que no es lo mío

>¿Problemas? Te equivocas! Ser todo un líder te traerá grandes bienes, tendrás asegurado un futuro brillante y sin presiones

>No me interesan los bienes, Padre! Usted también está equivocado con ese supuesto futuro brillante que ha elegido para mí! Es todo un honor, pero yo ya tengo decididas otras metas y eso no entra

>Eso lo veremos más adelante, por el momento está decidido que tú serás un próximo empresario. Y si no lo haces ya sabes las consecuencias

>Alan ¡Por Dios! Nuestro hijo tiene razón. No lo obligues a hacer algo que no quiere

_Amelia Mcgregor – Una mujer de carácter apacible, es muy dulce y comprensiva. Hasta la fecha sigue conservando su belleza, por lo que es caso de envidia y a la vez de cortejo. Detesta las controversias, por lo que intenta cumplir con su papel de esposa lo mejor que puede, sin embargo ya hay un riesgo de que se separen, y todo por mi culpa. Me protege mucho de las acusaciones de otros, arriesgando ella misma su buen nombre. Parece no importarle, pero es la que más está sufriendo. Ella también me ha enseñado cosas hermosas, una de ellas es bailar. De ella heredé ese color de cabello rojo oscuro, no muy común pero a la vez es un rasgo único de la familia de mi madre _

>Amy, no te metas por favor. Es un asunto entre Jonhy y yo

>Pero él mismo te está diciendo que no lo hará ¿Por qué no puedes respetar sus decisiones?

>Sí, padre. Después de todo, recuerda que Jonhy no es tu único heredero

_Johan Mcgregor – Un hombre apuesto, gentil, inteligente y de lo más detestable. Siempre está buscando la forma de llamar la atención y de quedarse con lo que le convenga, sin importar el daño que le haga a otra gente. Es bastante delicado, detesta que se le moleste cuando se encuentra estudiando (casi todo el tiempo), igual detesta mi presencia _

>¿Por qué no me dejas ser el próximo empresario Mcgregor? Falta poco para que empiece la universidad y creo que ese puesto sería más adecuado para mí

>No es necesario, Johan. Jonhy es el que seguirá la tradición, tú puedes escoger lo que te plazca

>¡Pero padre! Yo no quiero otra cosa, yo seré lo que me pidas

>Sí padre, dale a él mi puesto"

>Mi padre siempre nos mira cruelmente, y esa vez no fue la excepción

>¿Qué pasó después?

>Le dio la oportunidad a mi hermano. Sin embargo, mi padre no se quedó satisfecho con eso e hizo que se me quitaran muchos privilegios. Y estuvo bien porque le dejé muy claro que no necesitaba de su ayuda. Mi madre como siempre comprendió mi inquietud, pero mi hermano…

_"_>No puedo creerlo Jonhy! Eres un imbécil! Cómo pudiste dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa? No te das cuenta que con ese puesto no habrá necesidad de que trabajes tanto por tu sustento?

>No necesito nada de mi padre para tener un buen futuro, prefiero ganarme la vida a mi manera. No sé por qué se preocupan tanto por eso

>Y yo no sé por qué tú no. Con eso demuestras a la familia que sólo eres un maldito malagradecido, un niñito caprichoso que no pone atención al amor que le dan sus padres. Sólo piensas en ti mismo

>Te equivocas, no soy como tú!

>No te enojes Jonhy! Acepta la realidad; pobre papá y mamá, primero sufrieron mucho para que nacieras y ahora desprecias lo que te están ofreciendo

>Cállate Johan!

>Bien. De todas formas ya no interesa tu asunto. Estoy satisfecho porque dentro de 10 años yo seré un hombre exitoso que viva rodeado de riqueza y comodidad, mientras que tú estarás rebajado a vivir muy debajo de nuestra sociedad. Prácticamente serás parte de ellos, o creo que ya lo eras desde hace mucho. Sí, desde el principio has sido un maldito engendro!

>¡Ya no te soporto! Ya basta!..."

_Observé una expresión de temor en sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decirle _

>¿Heriste a tu propio hermano?

_Asentí indiferente. Estaba avergonzado. Nunca creí que volvería a mencionar eso _

>ELLOS también lo vieron. Vieron con qué frialdad golpeé a Johan y luego la ira cuando me abalancé sobre él estando tirado en el suelo. Cometí un gran error esa noche. Desde ese momento mi familia quedó verdaderamente avergonzada de mí. Fue entonces que mi padre decidió quitarme mi herencia y además quería que buscara la forma de levantar nuestro buen nombre. Por supuesto, logré levantar el suyo pero hasta la fecha ha sido imposible levantar el mío puesto que cada día se torna peor

>¿Qué tanto?

>Me odian, Hotaru. Me odian a tal grado que muchos ya me quieren ver muerto

>No creo que sea para tanto

>Pues créelo. Estoy lleno de defectos, y todos ellos son los que me hacen parecer un inútil ante otros…¿Has visto cómo se torna la mirada de una persona que de verdad te odia con todo ser?

>No, casi siempre soy yo la que mira así. Pero dime ¿qué es lo que ves?

>Veo una mirada fría, sin compasión, sin alma, sin sentimiento, dispuesta a perseguirte sin descanso para hacerte sufrir a cada momento que la sientas venir. Esas miradas no se olvidan, Hotaru. Aún no puedo olvidarlas

>Jonhy…

>Pero ya he madurado un poco. Su opinión ya no me importa tanto. De todas formas, todo lo que está pasando ha sido por mi culpa. Debo aceptar las consecuencias y debo dejar de quejarme por esto

_De nuevo respiré hondo y me pasé la mano por el cabello. A pesar de traer puesta la pañoleta algunos cabellos cayeron en mi cara. Con su mano, Hotaru me los quitó de ahí y dejó su cálida mano sobre mi mejilla. Me sonrojé _

>Respóndeme algo Jonhy ¿haces eso por alguien en especial?

>¿Qué cosa?

>Soportar

>¿Por qué lo preguntas?

>Sólo respóndeme

>mmm bueno, en realidad sí

>¿Por quién?

>…Por mi madre. Como ya te había dicho, ha estado sufriendo demasiado. Primero, por su matrimonio. Pero más por mi culpa. Respeta mucho mi forma de pensar y siempre me defiende de toda crítica y acusación contra mí. Se lleva toda la carga que yo debería tener porque no quiere que sufra. Pero como te das cuenta, yo sufro porque ella lo hace. Por eso hago lo posible para que ELLOS ya no me afecten en lo más mínimo. Siempre que veo a mi madre y hablo con ella, procuro estar animado en todo momento. Mi sonrisa la hace feliz y viceversa. Por eso mi madre está tan ansiosa de conocerte. Ella sólo quiere saber cómo es en realidad la persona que también está haciendo cada día muy feliz a su hijo

_Le guiñé un ojo. Se sonrojó pero enseguida recuperó la cordura, igual yo_

>En fin. Quería que supieras esto para que tengas en cuenta a lo que te enfrentarás si eres mi amante. Una joven como tú podría obtener muchas cosas: admiración, desprecio, pretendientes y en el peor de los casos, sufrimiento. Y yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, como mi madre…ehm tengo que confesarte algo más

>¿De que trata?

>Se trata de nosotros, de los Majestics. Enrique y yo tenemos un pleito algo complicado. Nos peleamos por ti

>¡Qué?

>No creas que por eso te pedí que fueras mi amante, porque en verdad te quiero. Lo que quiero decir es que también le atraes a Enrique, ya lo debiste haber notado y seguro te molesta. Eso me pone un poco celoso, bueno, muy celoso. Estoy seguro que eso me va a pasar en Escocia, y si pierdo el control puede que me suceda lo mismo que con Johan. De hecho, ya casi me sucedía con Enrique. Pero como tú estás aquí no me atrevo a hacer tal cosa y mucho menos si somos amantes…ehm ni yo mismo sé lo que estoy tratando de decir

>Tranquilo, yo sí. Tratas de decir que de cualquier forma voy a sufrir por tus conflictos

>Sí. Así que simplemente puedes decir que no y todo acabará. Todo volverá a la normalidad para ti y para Iván

>Te equivocas. Si todo acaba será aún más doloroso. De todas formas yo no pienso dejarte solo. Si tengo que sufrir al menos será para protegerte y poder estar a tu lado, eso es lo que quiero. No me importa lo demás, me importas tú

>Hotaru…¿entonces si aceptas?

>Por supuesto, quiero ser tu amante y quiero acompañarte a Escocia. Pero quisiera saber si de verdad estás seguro con lo que propusiste

>Claro ¿acaso no crees que mis sentimientos son sinceros?

>Sí

>¿Entonces por qué dudas, _Bella Dama_?

_Me acerqué para abrazarla. Sin embargo rechazó mi muestra de cariño un poco molesta. Mi confusión se hizo clara _

>¿Qué te sucede? Te molesté de nuevo?

>Sí, algo. Pero no importa

>A mí si me importa. Ya me has hecho eso varias veces y nunca me dices qué tienes. Creo que ya es momento de que me digas, ya te di el tiempo suficiente

>Lo sé, pero…es que…

>Ya fui sincero contigo, ahora te toca a ti. Es lo más justo ¿no crees?

_Desvió la mirada al suelo; el corazón de una mujer está cubierto por una barrera bastante fuerte e impenetrable. Es complicado tocarlo por completo, pero cuando logras penetrar siempre comenzarás con la parte más pequeña. No importa cuánto logres tocar al principio sino lo que cada parte tiene para ofrecer. Ahora estaba a punto de descubrir una de esas partes. Hotaru se mostró preocupada, se la estaba pensando mucho _

>…Está bien Te diré un poco. Pero promete que no te molestarás

_¿Tan malo es? Debía de serlo para que se pusiera tan nerviosa. De un momento a otro su rostro se puso pálido. Me acerque de nuevo y esta vez dejó que la abrazara por la cintura con delicadeza. Estaba temblando mucho _

>Lo prometo, pero tranquilízate por favor

_Una de mis manos comenzó a acariciar su cabello _

>¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

_Se recostó sobre mi hombro antes de contestar _

>…me recuerdas mucho a una persona que quise mucho. En realidad se parecen mucho. Su cabello es del mismo color, pero el de él es más largo. No podría decirte el color de ojos, se los ocultaba con un antifaz aunque llegué a ver su rostro una vez pero de noche. Si me lo pusieras enfrente tal vez lo reconocería de inmediato. Fuera de la apariencia son igual de tercos, él tampoco dejaba sus asuntos a medias y siempre me llamaba con ese apodo: _Bella Dama _

_Me quedé atónito. Es imposible que yo me parezca a alguien a tal grado y viceversa. No podía alterarme, se lo prometí. Mejor hubiera preferido no oír esto. Prácticamente me estaba platicando de su viejo amor _

>¿Duraron mucho tiempo?

>No, pero se trató de un lazo muy fuerte

>¿Y qué sucedió?

_Se aferró a mí con fuerza _

>…se olvidó de mí. Me despreció por completo. Al final no me aceptó en su mundo, en tu mundo, Jonhy

_¡Entonces era otro aristócrata! _

>Entonces era por eso que te molestaban mis palabras

>Sí ¡Perdóname Jonhy! No quería salir lastimada de nuevo, creí que harías lo mismo. Por eso me sorprendí cuando me invitaste a ir a Escocia. Creí que era un truco

>Claro que no, yo no te lastimaría así. No sé quien demonios sería, pero es un verdadero idiota por rechazarte. No se da cuenta de lo valiosa que eres. Igual me doy cuenta de que algunas veces necesitas de las palabras y de los actos a la vez. Te demostraré que yo soy muy diferente a ese tipo

>¿Cómo?

>Tendré que decirte lo más claro que pueda el por qué estoy seguro de lo que te propuse ¿te parece bien?

_No contestó. En vez de eso, se acurrucó más en mi hombro mientras mis brazos y mi cuerpo buscaban la forma de hacerla sentir cómoda. Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato. Seguí acariciando su cabello. Fue entonces que sentí la necesidad de tenerla a mi lado esa noche. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo contra mío. Estaba algo débil o más bien vulnerable. No la culpo, yo también lo estoy. Casi por inercia me acerqué a hablarle suavemente al oído, sin estar seguro de si me oiría _

>Hotaru…creo que…creo que estoy enamorado de ti!

_Levantó el rostro adormilado lentamente _

>Jonhy, yo…

_La besé por última vez esa noche. Fue un beso largo, dulce y profundo. Sin saber por qué sentí más ligero su cuerpo y la cargué sin problemas _

>¿A dónde vamos?

>No importa a dónde vayamos, si no que estemos juntos, Hotaru

_Ya no me importaba si alguien nos veía, y menos ahora que caía en la cuenta de que ya tengo una amante… _

_Minutos después, uno de los muchachos entró a la cocina al ver el horno encendido. Lo apagó y lo abrió sin pensársela. Sacó la tarta, la cual estaba bien horneada, en el punto exacto. Sonrió complacido _

>Lo sabía. Tarde o temprano todo tendría que mejorar para ambos, sólo espero que siga así un buen rato. Perdona por dudar, Jonhy. Parece que Hotaru sí es esa persona que con tanta ansiedad habías estado esperando

_Con sus manos tomó un pedazo de la tarta y probó un bocado_

>Creo que no hay más opción que desearles suerte a ambos ¡ah! y por supuesto, tener pacienciay esperar mi turno ¡Será muy divertido!

**_- Fin del episodio – _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_En el Cap. 7 – Rivalidad de Sangre – _**

Cuando se tiene el papel de hermano mayor es muy común que resulte ser el modelo a seguir del más pequeño. Todo va bien hasta que llega el momento en que se siente bastante superior al otro, ya sea porque destaca más que este o porque simplemente le gusta verlo en apuros. Es común que los hermanos se pelen, pero no al grado de odiarse el uno al otro. Los hermanos Mcgregor también tienen su historia, y debido a esa historia, Jonhy debe demostrar a Johan que el amor puede más que el intelecto

**De alguna forma todo concuerda en esta historia, así no dejen de leer ni un solo capítulo (por más largo que esté n.nU)**


End file.
